Preludio de muerte
by hyuuga-destiny
Summary: Naruto fue un asesino, han pasado muchos años desde su ultima fechoría; pero una chica saco a relucir nuevamente su maldad
1. PdM Versión Sakura

Que tal, bueno este TS es una colaboración con mi amigo resdio, sinceramente el casi escribio todo, pero yo le di la idea ^^U, espero q les guste

-Aclaraciones-  
Lo escrito en cursivas son los recuerdos 

Preludio de muerte

Una noche más de Halloween, tratando de conciliar el sueño, siempre es lo mismo cada año. Cierro los ojos y pretendo sumirme en mis sueños por segundos, pero miles de gritos…, gritos de dolor y desesperación de sus víctimas resonaban en mi cabeza, no me dejaban en paz desde el año en que lo conocí, al saber su pasado, creí que podría regenerarlo, ¿pero ahora? después de años de no verlo… después de aquella amenaza. Pareciera que me observa todo el tiempo, viendo cada movimiento para disfrutar cuando regara la primera gota de mi sangre.

No sé por qué, pero un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo; me sentí helada, mis huesos comenzaron a dolerme, me desespere de no tener un sueño tranquilo. Desperté entre lamentos y gritos, sudando, recordando que me pasaba, debía olvidarlo pero..., ¿Cómo? salí de mi habitación, estaba aterraba estar sola. Mi esposo había tenido que salir de la casa, rogaba en mi interior para que regresara rápido, me sentía indefensa; quería salir huyendo, no podía. Mi miedo era casi palpable, cada rincón sin luz, me provocaba terror, estaba al punto de un colapso psicológico, comencé a respirar con dificultad, pero como una salvación, como caído del cielo, oí la puerta principal abrirse.

Olvidándome de mis miedos, baje con rapidez al primer piso, fue cuando escuche algo romperse; corrí para reconocer que se había pasado; tal vez aquel jarrón suizo que mi madre me dio como regalo de bodas, no me importaría, solo quería ver a mi marido y sentirme protegida.

-¡Sakura!—me grito mi esposo con dificultad, me preocupe.

Termine de bajar las escaleras, vi a mi esposo; su playera blanca, ahora era roja; se encontraba sangrando. Tenía que ser un sueño pero sabía que no lo era, así que corrí hacia él; le quite la playera para ver las heridas en su pecho. Tres puñaladas habían sido más que suficiente para dejarlo en mal estado, aunque sabía de medicina, no podía concentrarme, era claro que no habían dañado sus órganos vitales, pero moriría si el sangrado no se detenía.

-¿Qué te sucedió?—no dejaba de verlo con terror, sentía como si mi corazón fuera a detenerse en el momento que el dejara de hablar

-¡Vete!—respiraba con dificultad y yo seguía tratando de calmar mis nervios

-¿Quién te hizo esto?— las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, estaba aterrada; no podía tranquilizarme

-¡Ah!—se quejó del dolor—Sakura—hablo débilmente

-No te fuerces—lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, no podía verlo así, lo necesitaba

-El…el—tosió sangre en abundancia

-No hables, te llevare a un hospital—no soportaba verlo así, tenia que hacer algo o podría perderlo

-No llegare con vida—agrego, deseaba matarme las esperanzas que tenia, que era tan importante como para perder las ganas de vivir de esa manera, o que había sucedido para que me dijera esa palabras llenas de miedo

-¿Quién fue la bestia que te hizo esto?—Quien lo haya hecho no podía tener corazón

-¡Huye!—me grito antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre

No pude resistirlo más, lo abrace con las pocas fuerzas que aun sentía y mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, aun podía sentir su respiración sobre mi pecho.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!—una carcajada me estremeció—Que tierna escena—reconocí la voz de inmediato

Voltee para confirmar mi sospecha y allí estaba el, sobre el umbral de la puerta. Su figura, sus orbes azulados que alguna vez me dieron tanta confianza, ahora me provocaban terror.

-¡Vamos!—exclamo—Así saludas a tu ex novio, di algo—extendió sus manos, mientras profanaba mi casa, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero esa sonrisa llena de placer, me agobiaba

Trague un poco de saliva y sin dejar de abrazar a mi marido, le pregunte—T…tu—tartamudee un poco-¿Tú le hiciste esto a Sasuke?—me temía la respuesta, mi respiración si aun se podía; se agitaba mas, con solo verlo experimentaba el verdadero sentido del terror

-Sería un regocijo decirte que si lo hice, pero…-hizo una pausa que provoco un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros dos—Yo no lo hice—sonrió hipócritamente

-¡Mientes!—me arme de valor para enfrentarlo—Nos tienes celos, por eso lo hiciste—

-¡Hmm!—hizo una mueca ocultando su sonrisa—La señorita Haruno—se mofo en silencio al pronunciar esas palabras—Perdón… La señora Uchiha, se arma de valor y enfrenta a un antiguo asesino—me miro retándome, sabia que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados

Coloque sutilmente a Sasuke sobre el suelo, me levante y me dispuse a darle una cachetada, pero sobre la parte baja de mi espalda sentí el frió metal entrar en mi cuerpo, un dolor inimaginable me lleno, grite, solloce mientras él se regocijaba al verme quejarme del dolor. Logre voltear para ver a mi atacante. Unos grandes orbes perlados, me sorprendió verlos, nunca la creí capaz de tal atrocidad.

-¿Hinata?—aquella a la que alguna vez considere mi amiga, era la que me había apuñalado

-¡Jajajaja!—carcajeo aquel hombre del que años atrás creí estar enamorada-¡Bellísimo!—continuaba riendo, el muy maldito se burlaba de todo—La amiga tierna y noble acaba con la poderosa y respetada señora Uchiha—se acercó a Hinata—Esto es digno de una noche de Halloween—

-¿Por qué?—mire a los dos, mientras me hincaba por el dolor-¿Por qué Naruto…, Hinata?—

-¿Por qué preguntas cuando tú tienes la respuesta?—oí a Hinata hablar con tanta frialdad, sin miedo.

La chica tímida, de la cual nunca se esperaría una cosa tal malvada, había desaparecido. Me empecé a sentir débil, mis parpados se hicieron pesados, mi vista empezó a nublarse y mi audición disminuyo considerablemente, no lograba oír lo que hablaban. Sin pensarlo caí al lado de mi marido, lo vi inconsciente o tal vez muerto, todo esto era mi culpa, los dos tenían razón, yo tenía la respuesta a mi propia pregunta. Cerré los ojos para recordar como lo conocí, como llegue a esto y responderme a mí misma. 

_Hace algunos años atrás_

Universidad de Konoha

__

_-¡Chicos!—hablaba el aburrido profesor—Tenemos a un alumno nuevo—lo que faltaba otro raro más— ¡Por favor! Denle la bienvenida al señor Uzumaki—el profesor abrió la puerta del salón___

_Allí estaba Naruto, rubio de ojos azules, mirada fría, pero trataba de compensarla con su amable sonrisa, era tierno, amable, honesto y amigable. Yo como la presidenta del grupo, le tuve que mostrar las instalaciones de la universidad, al principio era molesto, una chica de la alta sociedad, proveniente de una familia multimillonaria, como se podría rebajar a enseñarle a un chico común y corriente sin apellido de abolengo.___

_Una semana fui, por así decirlo, su guía turística en la universidad, me costó admitirlo con mis amigas, pero en verdad era un chico que te robaba la sonrisa y poco a poco me hice su amiga, me encantaba estar con él, me gustaba verlo sonreír. Cuando le preguntaba por su familia, se quedaba callado o cambiaba el tema___

_El tiempo paso, yo era su única amiga y el no parecía tener ningún problema con eso. Nadie más en la universidad le hablaba, se hizo de una fuerte rivalidad con uno de mis pretendientes, Uchiha Sasuke, había tenido un noviazgo fugaz con él, su actitud de niño mimado me molestaba. Siempre molestaba a Naruto llamándolo un perdedor, idiota, Naruto pasaba de él y eso le molestaba, varias veces lo defendí, pero podía notar una furia incomparable en Naruto.___

_Cierto dia, Ino entro a sacarme de la biblioteca de la escuela, diciéndome que Naruto y Sasuke se estaban agarrando a golpes, me sorprendí mucho. Naruto era muy tranquilo y siempre se calmaba, pero Sasuke debía de haberle dicho algo para hacerlo llegar a los golpes. Cuando llegue al lugar en que estaban peleando, me imagine a Naruto completamente derrotado, golpeado o algo peor, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Naruto de pie, con algunos golpes, mientras que Sasuke con el pómulo inflamado y el labio roto, sangrando abundantemente de su boca. El rostro y la sonrisa de Naruto eran diferentes, parecía disfrutar ver a Sasuke así, me lleno de terror, pero Sasuke no se quedó tranquilo, lo miraba desafiante, se notaba algo de miedo en su rostro, pero su boca y su orgullo era mucho mayor.___

_-¡Asesíname!—grito-¡Mátame como mataste a tus padres!—no comprendía lo que Sasuke decía, pero Naruto estaba furioso, lentamente se acercó a Sasuke, se llevó su mano a su bolso.___

_Sin pensarlo tome sus manos, el me volteo a ver y se tranquilizó. Estaba molesta con Sasuke y le advertí.___

_-Deja de inventar rumores ridículos—una rabia descomunal me llenaba por dentro___

_-No son rumores—se levantó ayudado de sus amigos—El idiota acaba de salir de prisión, asesino a su familia cuando tenía diez años, es un asesino peligroso—voltee a ver a Naruto, el simplemente miraba cabizbajo___

_-No es cierto—Naruto se defendió—Si fuera un asesino te hubiera aniquilado desde hace tiempo—sonrio___

_-Ya deja de inventar estupideces—mire molesta a Sasuke—No vuelvas a molestar a mi novio—sin pensarlo lo dije, pero si así era la única manera de mantener alejado a Sasuke de Naruto no me arrepentiría o eso creía___

_La multitud de estudiantes se dispersó, Sasuke se tragó su orgullo y se retiró. Mire a Naruto con preocupación, lo tome de la mano y me lo lleve fuera de la universidad, las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en mi cabeza, quería saber si era verdad. Por alguna razón Naruto no hablaba de su familia y la idea del asesinato me parecía la explicación.___

_Llegamos a una cafetería cerca de la universidad, pedimos un café cada quien y con mi pañuelo limpie los golpes que tenía a causa de Sasuke. Lo mire fijamente y el me miro de la misma manera, no sabía cómo preguntarle si era cierto lo que Sasuke había dicho. Me quede callada, no tenía nada que hablar mi mente quedo en blanco.___

_-¿Quieres saber si es cierto?—Naruto hablo con absoluta sinceridad___

_-No te puedo mentir—sonreí—Aunque Sasuke es un arrogante, orgulloso y hablador, algo de cierto tienen sus palabras—___

_-Es verdad—me sonrio, pero yo me llenaba de curiosidad___

_-No te quiero creer—le reclame, pero sus ojos me miraban con sinceridad___

_-Imagino que recordaras del incidente en el pueblo del remolino—___

_-Algo, no mucho—lo mire con extrañeza___

_-Se habló poco—suspiro—Todo el pueblo fue asesinado en un solo día, desde niños hasta los más viejos, nadie quedo con vida—___

_Mire con asombro a Naruto, el había matado a todo un pueblo, pero porque razón, no le encontraba lógica, como un chico tan noble y sincero había podido llevar a cabo tal atrocidad___

_-Se lo que te estas preguntado—interrumpió mis pensamientos—Esa gente me trataba muy mal, empezando por mis padres—apretó su puño con furia—Me llene de odio y asesine a todos sin pensarlo, uno a uno los fui matando, lenta y silenciosamente—me aterro su manera de describir las cosas___

_Me explico detalle a detalle como los asesino, desde los más pequeños hasta los más viejos, todos mientras dormían, si uno se despertaba el los asfixiaba y posteriormente los mataba aunque ellos pidieran perdón. Cuando me narraba como asesino a sus padres, sentí dolor en sus palabras, yo no podía seguir escuchándolo, no me gustaba verlo tan triste, sin pensarlo lo bese y calle su relato. Él se sorprendió mucho, pero termino correspondiendo mi beso, ante la falta de aire nos separamos.___

_-Perdón…-le dije___

_-Yo debería de pedirte perdón—me sonrió___

_-¡No!—murmure casi en silencio, ahora estaba claro me había enamorado de él o eso pensaba—Lo que dije hace rato, quiero que sea realidad—le sonreí con mis mejillas sonrojadas___

_El simplemente me sonrió y me beso, sus labios me parecieron dulces, una sensación inigualable, pero yo tenía miedo, tenía algo de miedo al estar con un posible asesino.___

_-Naruto—le hable con seriedad a lo que él se sorprendió—Prométeme una cosa—___

_-La que tú quieras—me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo___

_-Prométeme que nunca más vas a volver a asesinar a alguien—le tome de las manos y le miraba con preocupación___

_-Te lo prometo—sonrió—Es una promesa de por vida—me beso sellando así su promesa__  
_

/

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta!—Naruto me golpeaba suavemente en mis mejillas—No es divertido si te quedas inconsciente—el muy bastardo sonreía al decirme eso

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba el semihincado, estaba a la altura de mí, parecía que me había desmayado y ellos me habían colocado sobre el sillón de mi sala. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi marido, logre visualizarlo sobre el otro sillón, empecé a creer que estaba muerto y como si me leyera la mente dijo:

-Tranquila—miro a mi marido—Aun está vivo, es débil como todos los Uchiha, pero se aferra como perro a la vida—sonrió macabramente

-¡Imbécil!—le grite—Mi familia y su familia estarán detrás de ustedes—le amenace, tenia esperanzas que retrocediera

-¡Ja!—sonrió hipócritamente Hinata—Querida amiga, tu familia y la del cerdo Uchiha son historia—sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos se abrieron demostrando una locura

-¡Mentira!—no quería creer que eso fuera cierto

-¡Oye! No taches a Hinata de mentirosa—hablo con hipocresía, me sujeto con firmeza de la ropa—No ves que ella es tierna y noble, jamás miente—me golpeo en la cara, se levantó y se acercó a Hinata solo para besarla apasionadamente—Tus padres te mandan saludos—pronuncio con satisfacción, esculcó en sus bolsillos y saco dos anillos llenos de sangre, los reconocí con solo brillar, eran los anillos de compromiso de mis padres—Te mandan un souvenir y un saludo, pero…-me lanzo los anillos—Pronto los veras y no creo que sea necesario gastar mi saliva—

-¡Maldito! Me prometiste que jamás volverías a asesinar a nadie—le mire con lágrimas en mis ojos

-¡Hey!—reclamo—Yo no mate a nadie, aun mantengo mi promesa—sonrió—Todo fue perpetrado por Hinata, ella los asesino… a tus padres, a los Uchiha, aunque le tuve que dar una ayudadita con Itachi, pero ella lo finiquito—volteo a ver a Hinata que le veía con ojos de amor, esos ojos con los cuales yo le vi hace tiempo—Hubieras visto la cara de súplica de Itachi, quien lo diría el chico de mirada inexpresiva y aparentemente sin sentimientos, clamo por su vida y frente a una chica—carcajeo estridentemente, nunca había visto tal locura en él, era un maldito maniático—Pero…-continuaba riendo—La cara de tu marido al verme le supero, parecía haber visto a un fantasma, creyó que lo mataría, pero Hinata se encargó de apuñalarlo…¡Te hubiera gustado verlo correr!—el muy bastardo me explicaba todo con lujo de detalles

Para mi suerte alguien toco la puerta de mi casa, la salvación mía y de mi marido había llegado sin pensarlo grite por ayuda.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno…

Mañana coloco la segunda parte

Espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


	2. PdM 2 Versión Sakura

Casi se me olvida subir esta parte XD

Gracias a **Chiharu No Natsumi** por su review ^^

Preludio de muerte

Para mi suerte alguien toco la puerta de mi casa, la salvación mía y de mi marido había llegado sin pensarlo grite por ayuda.

-¡Auxilio!—grite lo más fuerte posible, la puñalada que tenía sobre mi espalda me quemaba así que no pude seguir gritando

-¡Estúpida!—Naruto me golpeo y se levantó a abrir la puerta  
Se acercó a la puerta, miro por un lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué desea?—contesto sin abrir la puerta

-Soy el vigilante del barrio, estoy haciendo mi paseo de rutina y me pareció escuchar un grito, vine a revisar que todo estuviera bien—el vigilante Sai, era muy aislado, pero era dedicado en su trabajo

-Todo está en perfecto estado, pero si desea pasar para comprobarlo… ¡adelante!—Naruto abrió la puerta y Sai entro

Por ahora era mi única salvación o al menos eso creí. Lo vi llegar a la sala, se sorprendió al verme recostada en el sillón y a mi marido inconsciente, rápidamente saco su arma y apunto a Naruto, pero un cuchillo se incrusto en su cuello. Soltó su arma al instante y cayo pesadamente en el suelo. Un enorme charco de sangre llego hasta donde me encontraba, Hinata veía con satisfacción la escena, mientras yo estaba aterrada.

-¡Yuju!—grito Naruto con alevosía— ¡Vieron eso!—Naruto estaba completamente extasiado-No pierdo mi puntería—se acercó al cuerpo de Sai y sin piedad quito el cuchillo de su cuello.  
Trate de levantarme para ver con la más mínima esperanza que Sai estuviera vivo, pero lo que observe fue horrible.

-Sabes—se hinco para acercarse al cuerpo de Sai—No te conosco, pero no debiste entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás—observe que Sai alcanzo a mover su mano tratando de alcanzar su pistola-¿Quieres esto?—Naruto vio la intención de Sai y le alejo más la pistola-¡Vamos alcánzala!—sonrio con locura-¡Sé que puedes!—sin deberla ni temerla, Naruto apuñalo a Sai directo al corazón-¡No pudiste! ¡Buh! ¡Qué mal!—el bastardo hizo una mueca de desprecio y le miraba sonriente, le satisfacía ver cómo le quitaba la vida a ese ser que no tenía nada que ver, simplemente hacia su trabajo.

-¡O0ps!—volteo a verme, mientras desencajaba su cuchillo del cuerpo sin vida de Sai—Creo que acabo de romper la promesa—se acercó de manera amenazante hacia mi persona—Me perdonas—el muy bastardo fingía arrepentimiento

-¡Bastardo!—le escupí en el rostro, quería que acabara todo, quería estar lejos de allí, pero simplemente estaba a su merced

-Supongo que eso es un perdón—sonrió y me volvió a golpear, parecía disfrutar golpeándome—Bien, creo que es hora de terminar con esto, me está dando hambre—se sobo el estómago, me molestaba que hiciera eso, acerco el cuchillo a mi cuello y me susurro al oído-¿Cómo quieres morir?—me estremeció oír esas palabras—Lenta o rápidamente, te doy la opción porque quiero ser generoso contigo—

-¡No te atrevas Dobe!—Sasuke reacciono y se levantaba de manera amenazante, me llene de alegría, pero no se veía del todo bien, apenas podía mantenerse de pie  
Naruto alejo su cuchillo de mí, observo a Sasuke y simplemente se llevó su mano a su rostro, se mofo de él.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!—carcajeo—Ahor a la haces de valiente—comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke

-Ni un paso más—Sasuke mantenía en sus manos la pistola de Sai, no sabía cómo, pero la había tomado, me sentía aliviada-¡Sakura!—me grito-¡Levántate! Saldremos de aquí—hablo con debilidad

Me levante con dificultad y camine hacia él, cuando pase al lado de Naruto me murmuro.

-Disfrutaras esto—voltee a ver a Naruto, él se veía confiado

Algo tenía planeado, lo supe segundos después cuando observe a Hinata detrás de Sasuke con un cuchillo en su mano.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Cuidado!—fue demasiado tarde, Hinata degolló a mi marido sin piedad, le arrebato la vida con alevosía y ventaja

Mire a Sasuke tirado ya sin vida, el amor de mi vida muerto, por unos bastardos que tan solo querían vengarse, pero Hinata no tenía nada en contra mío; Naruto era el único que tenía problemas conmigo desde que descubrió que lo engañaba con Sasuke.

/

_-¡Naruto!—me sorprendí al verlo frente a mi casa-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte___

_-Quise darte una sorpresa, pero yo fui el sorprendido—hablo con tristeza y furia___

_-Dobe, yo me encargue de Sakura mientras tú no estabas—Sasuke sonrió con confianza___

_-Naruto déjame explicarte—suplique, pero Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me beso, poco me importo me gustaba ser besaba por Sasuke, sentir sus labios, había cambiado y había hecho que me olvidara de Naruto___

_-¡Je! No tienes nada que explicar, es obvio que irme de viaje por unos meses no fue una buena idea—sonrió y se alejaba de mi casa___

_-Lo siento tanto Naruto—no hice nada por alcanzarlo, lo hecho, hecho estaba__  
__Pasaron los días, Naruto no regreso a la universidad. Hinata tampoco me hablaba, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Naruto e inclusive me había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, pero yo sabía que me amaba y que no me engañaría, cosa que yo hice, ahora solo me quedaba buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pero no me contestaba los mensajes, ni las llamadas de teléfono. Trate de hablar con Hinata, tal vez ella sabía algo, pero me evitaba y me reclamaba lo que le había hecho a Naruto.___

_Saliendo de la escuela la seguí, era obvio que ella sabía en donde estaba. La seguí por alrededor de media hora, llego a un restaurant y allí lo vi, la estaba esperando. Hinata se sentó y comenzaron a platicar, él se observaba frió y con la mirada perdida, Hinata le acariciaba el rostro, pero él no parecía feliz, estaba sumamente dañado y la culpable era yo. Entre al restaurant y el me vio de inmediato, su mirada se llenó de furia y la primera en responder fue Hinata.___

_-¿Qué quieres aquí?—me enfrento cara a cara___

_-No vengo a hablar contigo—le mire de la misma manera en que ella me había visto—Quiero aclarar unas cosas con Naruto—___

_-No tienes nada que aclararle, lo has dañado mucho—___

_-¡Hinata!—su voz tan fría me sorprendió y me estremeció, Hinata simplemente volteo a verlo___

_-¡Déjala! Hablare con ella—Naruto me veía fijamente, su mirada me daba escalofríos___

_-Pero…-Hinata trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión___

_-Tranquila no pasara nada—le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me tranquilizaba__  
__Hinata no se opuso más y salió del restaurant no sin antes murmurarle algo al oído y verme llena de odio___

_-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?—me pregunto de manera déspota___

_-Quiero pedirte perdón—___

_-¿Perdón… porque?—cruzo su manos___

_-Por haberte engañado, no quise hacerlo, pero me enamore de Sasuke—trate de tomarle de las manos, pero rápidamente se soltó___

_-No te entiendo—agito la cabeza en negación___

_-Debí decirte cuando me enamore de él, ese fue mi error, pero es que… todo paso tan rápido, que…-___

_-¡No me importa!—me interrumpió molesto—Si eso era lo que querías decirme—hizo una mueca de decepción—Puedes irte, tengo cosas que planear—se trono el cuello cosa que me aterro___

_-¿No intentaras desquitarte?—le mire fijamente, conocía su pasado y temía que quisiera revivirlo con nosotros como sus presas___

_-Eso está en el pasado, no haré algo tan estúpido—sentí sinceridad en su respuesta y me fui tranquila no sin antes despedirme___

_Pasaron algunos meses, Naruto no regreso a la universidad, Hinata continuaba molesta y dejo de dirigirme la palabra, aunque con los demás continuaba siendo la chica tierna y tímida, pero conmigo era diferente, no me acordaba de su repentino cambio de actitud. Otros meses después me casaba con Sasuke, lo recuerdo bien, porque desde ese dia comenzó mi sufrimiento psicológico.___

_Después de una boda totalmente tranquila, me encontraba en mi nueva casa con mi nuevo esposo, el desempacaba las cosas que nos habían regalado. Mientras el desempacaba yo acomodaba unas cosas, mi celular vibro, lo abrí y leí el mensaje que comenzó con mi martirio.___

_"Te veías hermosa con tu vestido blanco y que decir de Sasuke, pero… hay algo que quisiera comprobar… ¿Qué tal se verían los dos muertos? Sobre todo tú, con tu vestido blanco teñido de rojo y Sasuke con su esmoquin negro con algunos toques en rojo. ¡Eso sería maravilloso! No puedo esperar por hacerlo realidad, un dia de estos lo hare realidad. Es una promesa. Atte. Naruto.___

_PD. Felicidades por tu boda, te deseo que seas feliz"___

_Deje caer el celular, mis manos temblaban, por mi culpa habia despertado a una bestia, a alguien capaz de matarme sin el mayor resentimiento._

/

Reaccione al escuchar a Naruto carcajear sin compasión, le gustaba verme llorar. Ya había matado parte de mi vida, la siguiente era yo. El continuaba regocijándose, mientras abrazaba a Hinata; encontré una manera de escapar, me levante con mucho dolor y corrí hacia la puerta, pero Hinata se interpuso, cambie el curso y subí con prisa las escaleras, justo antes de terminar de subirlas sentí un gran dolor sobre mi muslo.

-¡Demonios!—Naruto me había lanzado el cuchillo y ahora lo tenía enterrado en mi muslo-¡Falle!  
—comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras

Me quite el cuchillo de mi muslo, comencé a arrastrarme hacia mi cuarto; si lograba encerrarme llamaría a la policía y todo este infierno podría acabarse. Naruto me jalo justo antes de llegar a la entrada de mi cuarto, sostenía el cuchillo en sus manos y comenzó a gatear hacia mí, se posó encima de mí; le miraba fijamente, estaba llena de temor.

-¡Me encantan esos ojos!—exclamo con alegría, de manera asquerosa saboreo el cuchillo con el que me había apuñalado—Tu sangre sabe deliciosa, huele como a una flor de cerezo—sonrió-¡Oh! Espera, eso significa tu nombre ¡Que idiota soy!—el muy desgraciado se burlaba, me aterraba que jugara con el cuchillo entre sus manos; lo dejo caer, observe mi reflejo sobre la hoja del cuchillo y antes de que se incrustara en mi rostro lo detuvo y muy burlonamente me pego con el mango en la frente—Aun no, no seas tan impaciente-

Con lentitud empezó a desgarrar mi ropa, me dejo casi desnuda, mientras me observa con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Siempre desee tu cuerpo—me observaba de pies a cabeza

Naruto comenzó a acariciarme con el cuchillo, pasaba la punta del cuchillo por mis pechos y mi abdomen, se regocijaba con la cara de terror que mostraba, detuvo su curso antes de llegar a mi ombligo, se acercó a mi oído.

-Esto no te dolerá—me susurro y sentí el frió metal enterrarse, una y otra vez, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me apuñalo.

El dolor era inmenso, la vida se me iba poco a poco, alcance a ver a Hinata pasar con unas cajas que reconocí, eran las cajas en las que guardaba mi vestido de novia y el esmoquin que Sasuke vistió esa ocasión.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije en el mensaje—me susurro y me levanto, me llevo de vuelta al primer piso.

Me dejo con Hinata, mientras él se desaparecía con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Hinata lentamente me quito lo que me quedaba de ropa, me puso mi vestido blanco, me maquillo. Naruto apareció cargando a Sasuke, lo había vestido con el esmoquin, lo había peinado y arreglado, el muy bastardo cumplía su promesa. Naruto coloco a Sasuke en el sillón, después me cargo a mí y me puso a su lado. Hinata desde otro lado nos observaba sonriente, mientras Naruto con una cámara nos tomaba fotos.

-Falta algo—hablo fingiendo aburrimiento

-El ramo, falta el ramo—agrego Hinata

-Es verdad, amor—le sonrió—Me harías el honor—Hinata se metió a la cocina y regreso con unas flores, me las coloco sobre mis manos

Me sentía débil con cada minuto que pasaba, ya deseaba morir, quería que todo terminara de una buena vez.

-Hinata, mueve la boca de los dos, que parezca que sonrían, la foto del recuerdo debe ser perfecta—el desgraciado disfrutaba con cada palabra, Hinata movió la boca de Sasuke y le formo una sonrisa que nunca vi en él, conmigo hizo lo mismo, pero no me podía oponer y la deje que hiciera lo que quisiera

-Todo listo corazón—

-¡Perfecto!—exclamo—Es justo como lo soñé, su vestido blanco teñido de rojo y Sasuke con su esmoquin con tintes rojos, es perfecto—carcajeo malvadamente—Es mucho mejor que cuando mate a mis padres—

Naruto nos tomó varias fotos, el flash me impedía caer inconsciente, de momento las fotos terminaron, logre ver a Naruto con dos cuchillos en sus manos.

-¡Ahora el gran final!—grito con alegría-¿Lograra la pareja sobrevivir a esto?—lo hacía parecer un juego para el

Solo lo alcance a ver lanzar los cuchillos, lo sentí introducirse en mi pecho, un dolor enorme me lleno. El cuchillo se había incrustado directo en mi corazón, me comencé a sentir fría, sentía escurrir la sangre por mi boca, con dificultad me moví y vi a Sasuke del mismo modo, el cuchillo incrustado en su corazón.

Mi respiración se hacía más débil, mi vista se hacía borrosa. Naruto se acercó.

-Cumplí mi promesa—

Fue lo último que escuche decirle, me beso y se alejó; cerré mis ojos, deje de respirar, deje de sentir dolor, mi corazón se detuvo por completo, había muerto a manos de una bestia que yo misma desperté.

-

bueno hasta aquí queda este TS espero que sea de su agrado  
esperamos sus reviews  
bye ^^


	3. PdM Versión Naruto

Hola…

Según este fic iba a ser un two shot, pero en dz nos pidieron una versión de Naruto, así que mi amigo resdio y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para alargar esta historia

…-

Versión Naruto

Parte 1

- ¡NO ME MATES! – Gritaba un hombre, tal vez mediana edad, la verdad no lo conocía, y no me importaba – ¡POR FAVOR! – camine lentamente hacia él, parecía aterrorizarse, como me encantaba verlos a la cara cuando piden clemencia, simplemente es exquisito, acerque mi cuchillo a su garganta- Hasta la vista imbécil…-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! – desperté sudando frió, todas la noches era lo mismo, trate de calmarme de superar todo aquello, inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez, ya habían pasado doce años desde aquella masacre, en donde el monstruo había sido yo, quería olvidar todos aquellos gritos de piedad, desesperación, mi mente fácilmente era dominada por aquella sensación de poder, el querer matar…

-Ya es hora – dijo aquel carcelero, sacándome de mis pensamientos, le agradecí silenciosamente, no quería volverme loco en mi último día de encarcelamiento, salí de mi pequeña cama y mientras caminaba por los fríos pasillos de aquel lugar viendo como los presos me miraban con odio… era obvio que no querían que fuera libre después de mucho tiempo, los muy malditos siempre intentaron doblegarme por ser el más joven de aquel lugar

Ya nada de esto importaba, iba a entrar a una nueva vida en donde mi futuro seria decidido por mí, caminamos hasta lo que fue una pequeña oficina

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Naruto – decía aquel imbécil siempre con la cara tapada

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – no estaba dispuesto a recibir ningún estúpido sermón y menos por la sociedad secreta ANBU, esos fueron los malditos que me encerraron, creo que tuve suerte en ese momento ya que habían creído que era una víctima, maldita suerte cuando supieron la verdad… ¡deja de pensar en eso maldita sea!

-Solo quería avisarte que viajaras a Konoha y entraras en la universidad – ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Quiere que estudie? – recordé que eran establecimientos donde enseñaban o algo así cuando deposito un libro en mis manos

-Aun no es muy tarde para ti – eso lo hubiera dicho antes de encarcelarme

-Dígame cuando sea verdad – simplemente no podía quedarme callado, era muy molesto que me tratara como si le importara, simplemente al llegar a ese lugar are mi propia vida pero no iré a ningún lugar que yo no decida y menos por órdenes de a alguien como el – dígame ¿Porque hace esto Kakashi?-

-¡Porque me importas! – no podía ser verdad tenía que estar mintiendo, que era lo que intentaba hacer, era solo joderme eso es seguro – ¡te deseo suerte! – yo no podía creérmelo, miraba mientras se alejaba

No sabía que era lo que intentaba hacer, la verdad no me interesa más, simplemente voy a salir de este lugar 

Varios días después

Años, habían pasado años desde que los asesine, no importaba cuanto pasara siempre los tenía en mi cabeza, suplicando por sus vidas, malditos, como pudieron colocarme esta maldición y querer salirse con la suya, eran unos enfermos, sacrificando así a su hijo. Tenía que acabar con ellos… ¡No! Debo de dejar de pensar en eso; necesitaba encontrarme tranquilo

Mire por la ventana; estaba amaneciendo, había sido una noche larga y en ningún momento pude reconciliar el sueño, esto era una verdadera pesadilla, me levante de un pequeño catre, respire mientras empezaba a acomodar las cosas para ir a la universidad

De seguro ese maldito estará riéndose de mi al ver que he aceptado su propuesta… no importa es una forma de empezar. Salí de un pequeño apartamento que había rentado era confortable pero grandioso comparado con la porquería que era la cárcel, empecé a caminar hacia la universidad, la verdad no sabía porque me habían metido; todo lo que había estudiado fueron unos libros de un viejo estante dentro de la cárcel, supongo que no querían que los trasformáramos en algún arma o algo por el estilo

Entre en las instalaciones de la universidad, era todo un caos como rayos había aceptado entrar allí, me dispuse a salir he ir a hacer algo más productivo, cuando me sujetaron del cuello, eso me cabreaba quien era el maldito…

Quede sorprendido al ver a una señora con una delantera enorme ¿Que rayos llevaba allí adentro? De seguro eran operadas, que mierdas estoy pensando quería salir de allí y ella no me dejaba

-Así que… ¿Tú eres Naruto? – dijo con total despreocupación y me arrastro sin inmutarse de mis quejas, cuando por fin me soltó nos encontrábamos en una habitación con muchos objetos, libros y cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran, sin darle mayor importancia hablo muy tranquilamente – He escuchado rumores de ti-

-Y… ¿Eso le asusta? – tenia curiosidad por su expresión, pero solo me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que sonreía, cuando me llego un olor de alcohol ¿Qué persona tan mas extraña? – ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere?-

-Como veras soy la directora de este instituto – vaya directora, bebiendo en el trabajo – y un viejo amigo me ha pedido un favor – maldito Kakashi – por lo tanto te he traído esto – me enseño una caja llena de cuadernos y útiles

-Entonces… ¿No voy a poder escapar de esto? – iba a darme una oportunidad pero si algo no salía como quería me largaba inmediatamente de ese lugar

-Vete a tu clase antes de que empiecen – y sacándome casi a patadas de aquella oficina – te deseo suerte en tu primer día – cerró la puerta detrás de mi

-Y… ¿A dónde rayos debo ir? – bueno… que gran día, camine un largo rato hasta que encontré a alguien que me llevo hasta el salón donde se suponía que debía entrar

-¡Chicos! – Dijo alguien dentro - Tenemos a un alumno nuevo—lo que faltaba ya sabía que estaba fuera del salón – ¡Por favor! Denle la bienvenida al señor Uzumaki—el abrió la puerta, genial un panteón, solo eso pasaba por mi mente al ver que nadie decía nada, no me quedo otra más que sonreír y tratar de agradarles

Por un principio pensé que intentarían salir corriendo pero al entrar me di cuenta que yo no les interesaba en lo más minino; una chica con ojos color jade, y cabello color rosa logro llamarme la atención pero al parecer yo no existía para ella

Dentro de las siguientes horas intente ser agradable pero ellos solo me tomaba como un estorbo, que más daba, sabía que nunca encajaría allí, la campana de salida sonó y me dispuse a salir, sin antes ser detenido por la dizque directora

-¡Oh! Naruto, ¿Dónde piensas ir? – es cierto no conocía muy bien la ciudad, que importaba iría a donde el viento me llevara – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me sujeto y me llevo a rastras nuevamente a su oficina, empezaba a fastidiarme

Entramos en aquel lugar cuando vi a aquella chica decidí que escucharía lo que me tuviera que decir, lo más seguro es que se quejara o que me cambiaran de aula

-Naruto, ella es Sakura – la mire sin entender para que me querían en ese lugar – Ella va a ser quien te enseñe el instituto y sus alrededores – lo que me faltaba una niñera, supongo que sonreír para agradarle no funcionaria, pero de todos modos lo intente, solo conseguí un gran golpe

-No intentes nada – no sé qué quería decir, pero me agradaba aquella chica, los días siguientes intente lo que fuera posible para agradarle, al final lo conseguí, pero ya no sabía si era lo mejor o sería mejor no haberlo hecho, que importaba ella fue mi única amiga por mucho tiempo aunque no me importaba me sentía bien conmigo mismo y ya no tenía ese tipo de "sueños"

La realidad cayo en mi cuando un tipo de pelo azabache y mirada retadora me amenazo y si no mal recuerdo era uno de los bastardos que molestaba a Sakura, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, por un principio fue tolerable pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzó a volverse una molestia, sin duda debí cerrarle la boca…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dije cuando detuve uno de sus puños

-Simplemente quiero que te alejes de Sakura – intento golpearme de nuevo, pero logre esquivarlo sin problemas

-Y… ¿Porque he de hacer eso? – me enfermaba ese tipo, como era posible que fuera tan irritante y acercándose como pudo me dijo al oído

-¡Asesino! – la rabia inundo rápidamente mi mente, hacía que recordara aquella noche

- 

_Pueblo del remolino_

Hace doce años atrás

__

_Jugaba en los árboles, era todo tan tranquilo mientras mis padres reían, era tan divertido como la pasábamos juntos, una noche mientras jugábamos a las escondidillas___

_-Ya es hora Minato – logre escuchar, me encontraba escondido en el estudio de mi padre, entonces vi que se acercaban tres personas a aquel lugar, eran mis padres y una persona que no conocía___

_-Sabes que no quiero hacerlo – dijo mi padre cerrando la puerta, parecía estar muy enojado con aquel hombre así que me dio mucho miedo por lo cual decidí seguir escondido___

_-No me importa lo que creas… ¡tienes que hacerlo! – mi madre golpeo con bastante fuerza a aquel hombre, no quería saber más, deseaba estar en mi cuarto o en cualquier otro lugar___

_-Eres el jefe de la sociedad de los ANBU, deberías saber lo que es mejor – dijo aquel hombre, mientras se levantaba – tienes 12 horas – mi padre lo agarro amenazantemente, pero luego lo soltó___

_Después de eso salió de la habitación mientras mi madre empezaba a llorar, no lo resistí más, salí de donde me encontraba y los fui a abrazar, quería que no lloraran, ambos me abrazaron muy fuerte y me llevaron a la cocina donde me dieron un vaso de leche y cuando la bebí solo me dio sueño…__  
_

No lo soporte más quería matarlo, despacio y dolorosamente, algo que quería olvidar había despertado en mi nuevamente, lo levante de la camisa y una multitud de metiches empezó a gritar – ¡pelea, pelea! – iba a complacer a mi público, y luego los mataría a todos, ya no me importaba… Nada

Empezamos con algo simple para entretenerlos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, era tan fácil esquivarlo, pero quería que se acercaran más los mirones así que deje que me pegara un poco para su emoción, era como un mar de emociones todos llenos con sus estúpidas caras de idiotez, no sabrían ni que les paso

Le di un golpe en la cara a ese Uchiha por lo cual cayo pesadamente, era aburrido era tan débil, no había podido ni siquiera hacerme una pequeña herida, esperaba más de él, pero era una escoria y aun así me retaba con su mirada

-¡Asesíname! – Grito – ¡Mátame como mataste a tus padres! – no quedaba más que decir iba a hacer, iba a cumplir su último deseo, metí mi mano a mi bolsa para sacar mi cuchillo, pero alguien me sujeto

Al ver a Sakura, esa sensación desapareció ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? no sabía… ¿Porque o como lo hacía?

-Deja de inventar rumores ridículos – si solamente supiera la verdad, no diría eso, creo que es tiempo de decirle

-No son rumores – se levantó ayudado de sus amigos – El idiota acaba de salir de prisión, asesino a su familia cuando tenía diez años, es un asesino peligroso – pensaba, que era lo mejor, ¿Qué debía hacer?, era mejor dejar duda en todos los que me creían un asesino, podría pasar muchas cosas si se enteran de más cosas

-¡No es cierto! – Esperaba que funcionara – Si fuera un asesino te hubiera aniquilado desde hace tiempo – no pude evitar sonreír al recordar ese placer al matar, tenía que ser cauteloso

-Ya deja de inventar estupideces – al menos tenía su apoyo – No vuelvas a molestar a mi novio – me quede sin palabras, ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente? Si ninguna duda tenía que decirle quien era, un psicópata que se divierte asesinando sin piedad, Sakura me arrastro hasta llegar a una cafetería

Que debía hacer, tenía que decirle ¿pero me volvería a aceptar?, solamente había una forma de saberlo - ¿Quieres saber si es cierto? –le interrumpí, mientras me limpiaba los golpes con su pañuelo

-No te puedo mentir – esa sonrisa me cautivo, era sincera – Aunque Sasuke es un arrogante, orgulloso y hablador, algo de cierto tienen sus palabras-

-Es verdad – sonreí para ocultar la verdad o al menos para no asustarla

-No te quiero creer – lo que temía

-Imagino que recordaras del incidente en el pueblo del remolino-

-Algo no mucho-sonrio

-Se habló poco – ahora ya no sabía si era placer o temor lo que me causaban esos recuerdos – Todo el pueblo fue asesinado en un solo día, desde niños hasta los más viejos, nadie quedo con vida—

Me miro con asombro, su pañuelo lentamente cayo de la mesa y me observaba con interés tratando de gesticular alguna palabra

-Se lo que te estas preguntando—mire la taza de café-Esa gente me trataba muy mal, empezando por mis padres—apreté mi puño con furia—Me llene de odio y asesine a todos sin pensarlo, uno a uno los fui matando, lenta y silenciosamente-

La ira lentamente se fue acumulando en mi mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido, por una vez en mucho tiempo sentí temor, temor de perderla, mi mente daba vueltas y no sabía lo que sucedería, lo más seguro es que se hubiera ido en cualquier momento y yo estuviera hablando solo, que importaba…

Sentía una sensación de tranquilidad, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron; admito que en un principio no sabía que hacer pero me relaje y deje que todo siguiera su curso

-Perdón… - no sabía porque lo decía aunque me alegraba oírlo

-Yo debería de pedirte perdón – era absurdo lo que decía

-¡No! – Solo quería una cosa – Lo que dije hace rato, quiero que sea realidad – mientras se sonrojaba le sonreí y la bese

-Naruto—me hablo con seriedad-Prométeme una cosa—me observo fijamente, sus ojos me llenaban de paz y tranquilidad

-La que tú quieras – ya no podía negarlo haría lo que ella quisiera

-Prométeme que nunca más vas a volver a asesinar a alguien – me pedía olvidar mi pasado, que más daba lo intentaría

-Te lo prometo…-sonreí-Es una promesa de por vida—la bese sellando así la promesa…

CONTINUARA...

¿Dígannos que les pareció?

Pronto estará la segunda parte

Bye ^^


	4. PdM 2 Versión Naruto

pues antes de empezar agradecemos sus reviews  
y aquí les dejamos la segunda parte  
disfrútenla ^^

…-

Versión Naruto

Parte 2

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que mi relación con Sakura había empezado, me gustaba mucho estar con ella, un día me presento a sus amigas y una chica de ojos perlados se desmayo cuando le hable, era bastante gracioso cada vez que lo platicábamos.

Todo parecía perfecto, desde mi regreso a la vida normal hasta mi apagado deseo de matar, pero pronto se acercaba esa maldita fecha; necesitaba regresar al pueblo del remolino por ultima vez y acabar con todo lo malo que quedaba. No me agradaba hacerlo pero yo era el único sobreviviente que sabía que sucedería si lo aplazaba más tiempo de lo necesario

Me preparaba para irme unos meses, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi apartamento, un poco fastidiado fui a abrir; era Hinata parecía mas nerviosa de lo habitual así que la invite a pasar

-Disculpa Naruto-kun – empezaba a preguntarme ¿¡Qué diablos quería! – bueno escuche unos… Etto…

-¡Vamos! No tengas miedo – le dije para que tuviera confianza de decirme lo que le sucedía

-Escuche que eras un asesino – no me impresionaba que me dijeran eso, es mas ya era costumbre que me lo preguntaran, siempre les contestaba con una mentira pero por ser una de las amigas de Sakura me dispuse a decirle la verdad

-Es cierto – ella pareció estar tranquila – los rumores son ciertos, pero fue hace mucho tiempo – esa chica no parecía sorprenderse, mas bien quería preguntarme algo, no sabia porque pero algo en su actitud no me agradaba – no pensaras declarar la verdad en un periódico ¿verdad?-

-No te preocupes por eso, no pienso decirle a nadie – ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era lo que quería – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Por supuesto – conteste no le veía malas intenciones, así que no tenia de que temer

-Enséñame – ¿Que había dicho? – Enséñame ¡por favor!-  
No creía que existiera alguien en el mundo que deseara eso para su vida – ¡LARGATE! – no podía negar que me enfurecía escuchar esas palabras – no quiero volver a verte – la saque a la fuerza de mi apartamento, cerré con fuerza la puerta

-Solo quería aprender a defenderme de los que me lastiman – dijo detrás de la puerta y se fue del lugar llorando, me tomo un par de minutos reincorporarme, no se que pretendía esa mujer, que importaba entre menos la viera mejor para mi

Termine de prepararme para mi viaje, saldría esa misma noche, así que aproveche lo que quedaba del día para estar con Sakura, por supuesto no le mencione nada acerca de lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Hinata

-Te tendré una sorpresa para cuando regrese – le dije mientas disfrutábamos el atardecer

-Enserio ¿tienes que irte? – yo también quería quedarme pero era necesario que saliera

-¡Sí!—le sonreí para tranquilizarla- Estaré de nuevo aquí en tres meses, para poder hacer esto – sujete con delicadeza su barbilla y la bese, todo el mundo desaparecía con solo hacer eso, incluso mis problemas más fuertes y una prueba de ello era que ya no sentía la sensación de matar

Salí hacia lo que había sido el pueblo del remolino en cuanto la noche salió a relucir, era difícil salir de mi nueva vida pero solo sería por un tiempo; recorrí tranquilamente hasta mi destino

Día 5  
Después de salir de Konoha

En las afueras del pueblo los recuerdos me llenaban de tristeza, tenía que apresurarme así podría dejar atrás todo

…-

_Despertaba de un sueño muy raro, sentía frió, trataba de moverme pero no lo lograba, estaba muy asustado… ¿Dónde estaba? Fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía varias cadenas sujetándome, mire a mi alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro___

_-Así que por fin despertaste – dijo un sujeto, era el mismo que había estado en mi casa, llevaba una pequeña antorcha en la mano___

_-¿Quién eres? – pregunte temeroso___

_-Mi nombre es Danzou, pero no te preocupes – me asustaba ese señor – no vivirás lo suficiente para hacer algo-___

_-Lloraba, no podía evitarlo, fue cuando todo se volvió rojo, como una capa o una manta que cubría el lugar_

…-

Miraba el lugar donde me habían tenido para el maldito sacrificio necesitaba regresar allí, en donde estuve cuando era un niño, no quedaba de otra tenía que esperar a que la maldición llegara nuevamente, pero esta vez todo saldría bien

Día 15…

El tiempo pasaba y no era seguro que "el" regresara tan pronto, el lugar se cubrió nuevamente de ese espeso manto rojo lleno de sed, venganza y muerte, tardaría un mes en aparecer eso era seguro

Día 30…

El aburrimiento era insoportable, no tenía más elección debía esperar

Día 44…

Me había provisionado de suficiente alimento para tres meses, pero era seguro que regresara aquel demonio al día siguiente, la espera casi había terminado por lo tanto necesitaba prepararme

Día 45…

Aquel manto empezó a moverse, giraba en contra de las manecillas del reloj, habia llegado la hora de enfrentarlo

-¿Qué tal Kyuubi? – le dije en cuanto se formó, su cuerpo era una pequeña forma de un zorro, pero las apariencias engañan, no era más que un traicionero

-¡Mocoso! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – detestaba como me trataba

-Sabía que llegarías hoy—le mire con ferocidad, la misma mirada que él me dirigía-lo hiciste cuando tenía diez años y volverás a aparecer en doce años, pero si logro evitarlo ya no regresaras – me miraba mientras relucía una fuerte dentadura – ¿Por qué me escogiste?-

-Yo no te escogí, simplemente saque a relucir tu verdadera forma de ser – me cabreaba escucharlo

-¡Mentira! He descubierto tu debilidad – saque un cuchillo, era lo único que mantenía de mi terrible pasado

-El mocoso se puso sentimental – empezó a carcajearse – sabes… yo no puedo desaparecer-

-¡Claro que sí! Descubrí que necesitas devorar a una persona para poder regresar a este mundo – intento atacarme, así que lo intente cortar, pero ambos fallamos – por eso te devoraste a ese maldito anciano-

-No me preocupo por eso, tú ya estás listo para ser devorado – no estaba dispuesto a perder

…-

_-¡Mocoso! he tomado una decisión – decía aquel animal, había salido de la nada y yo me había liberado de las cadenas, tenía miedo. Sin duda quería morderme, ya casi no tenía fuerzas pero no quería ser su alimento, como pude me defendí pero me lanzo fuertemente, me levante cuando pronuncio esas palabras___

_-Tienes potencial—sonrió-Te dejarte vivir – se alejó un poco de mí y se dirigió a donde estaba aquel anciano – ¡Tú serás mi sacrificio!-___

_El viejo por más que intento escapar no pudo, lo asesino y devoro enfrente de mí; pero no sentía repulsión, por un momento quise experimentar esa sensación, de matar y seguir como si nada, ya no lo soporte más; el cansancio era extremo casi no había comido nada en mucho tiempo, así que caí rendido, libre a cualquier destino_

…-

-Ambos sabemos que eso no era lo que querías en ese momento – aquel demonio siguió riendo

-Eres más listo de lo que pensé—me sonrió con satisfacción-No te preocupes, ya fuiste devorado – desapareció sin dejar rastro, todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad, ya había pasado lo peor y había sobrevivido, no es que pensara que me iba a matar, es solo que no creí que fuera tan fácil

Todo había acabado, pensaba que me tomaría más tiempo, estaba muy alegre que ya no estuviera aquí, sin alimento no podría sobrevivir así que ya no tenia de que preocuparme, recogí mis cosas y regrese nuevamente a Konoha, a disfrutar mi vida

Día 50…

Por fin, ya solo me faltaba pasar uno de los clanes que se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha, el regreso había sido lleno de ideas para sorprender a Sakura, sin duda ella se merecía lo mejor del mundo

-¡AYUDENME! – algo sucedía y no me gustaba que gritaran así, aunque algo revoloteo en mi interior; sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver que sucedía, los gritos provenían de la casa de Hinata, era algo extraño, su padre y su hermana parecían no escuchar los gritos de desesperación y dolor

Trepe por un costado de la casa, mire por una ventana y me di cuenta que Hinata estaba amarrada a las esquinas de la cama y se encontraba completamente desnuda ¿¡Qué era lo que sucedía allí!

Un poco preocupado decidí observar un poco más, ella gritaba desesperadamente, fue cuando vi a su primo, era un orgulloso que se burlaba de los más débiles, despreciaba a todos aquellos que según el "no eran de su misma clase" un junior cualquiera. Esta vez no parecía ser la excepción; estaba a punto de violar a su prima

Verla allí indefensa y suplicando ayuda entre lágrimas me hicieron recordar sus palabras

_-"Solo quería aprender a defenderme de los que me lastiman"—_

Esto era a lo que se refería, proponía irme cuando su llanto me lleno de dolor, maldita suerte; cuando rayos me había conmovido un llanto, me sentí culpable por no escucharla antes, pero asesinarlos no cambiaría lo que han hecho

Su primo ya estaba dispuesto a empezar tan vil acto, silenciosamente entre por la ventana me acerque y de un golpe en la nuca lo noquee, no me alegraba hacerlo, pero no me dejaba otra opción, desate a Hinata – ¡vístete rápido para largarnos de aquí! – sentía rabia hacia esa familia, solo esperaba que Hinata no insistiera que la tenía que enseñar a matar o yo mismo la amarraría de nuevo

-¡Gracias! Naruto-kun—profirió mientras la ayudaba a salir por la ventana

-Ni me lo agradezcas – salimos de aquel lugar, nos dirigimos al bosque y nos alojamos en una cueva, no podía tranquilizarme caminaba de un lado para otro, ¿había hecho lo correcto?

-Naruto-kun yo… - no deje que siguiera hablando

-No lo menciones… no soy un héroe… ¡No soy un héroe! – Me repetía esas palabras y en cada momento, la desesperación empezaba a inundar mi cabeza – Dime Hinata, ¿Desde hace cuánto te tratan así?—le pregunte, necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza los deseos de sangre

-Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre no me aprecia, mi hermana se aprovecha porque sabe pelear, y mi primo me golpea, pero hoy… – empezó a llorar, esos maltratos me recordaban mi pasado

…-

_Había salido, todo parecía tan triste y desolado, sin vida…___

_-Toma maldito monstruo – dijo un pueblerino, golpeándome con un palo – eres un asesino, hiciste que mataran a nuestro líder – herido y sin fuerzas apenas logre llegar a mi casa, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había escapado de las personas, busque a mis padres y los encontré en el estudio, me alegre tanto que corrí hasta ellos___

_-¡Mama! ¡Papa! – y lo único que recibí fue un golpe de mi padre___

_-¿¡Porque lo hiciste! – Dijo mi padre, yo no entendía nada – ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Eres un monstruo! – no lo soporte más corrí hacia el bosque lo más rápido que pude_

…-

-¡Por favor! Guarda silencio – necesitaba dormir, así que improvisamos dos camas y dispusimos a pasar la noche

Día 55…

Me encontraba en una pequeña cascada disfrutando el agua, sentía como recorría mi cuerpo, y eso me ayudaba a tranquilizarme un poco

-¡Hola Naruto! – dijo alguien dándome un susto de muerte

-¡Kakashi! ¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestione algo molesto

-Nada…, solo pasaba a visitar a un viejo amigo – no me importaba por lo que estaba allí, solo quería estar solo – oye me contaron que estas redimiéndote-

-¿Quién te dijo semejante idiotez? – no podía creerme lo que escuchaba

-Un pajarito me dijo que enfrentaste tus demonios internos – ¡Que molesto! – Y que salvaste a una chica de ser violada – en ese momento era como si el agua de la cascada me quemara la piel, pero sin duda estaba fría

-¡Lárgate! – le dije mientras le lanzaba lo que encontrara, si el sabia de esas cosas solo significaba que alguien me seguía, lance una piedra hacia un árbol y un miembro ANBU callo de el – ¡Déjenme en paz!-

Día 60…

Por fin había aclarado mi mente, con la comida que había llevado para el viaje me había mantenido, pero no sabía qué hacer, Hinata había regresado a su casa solo para traerse algunas de sus cosas y solo iba a la universidad para que no la dieran por raptada, pero siempre regresaba, supongo que conmigo se sentía segura, pero eso no podía durar para siempre, tenía inmensas ganas de ver a Sakura

-¿Que han dicho porque te saliste de tu casa? – intente llevar una conversación

-Nada, ni siquiera les interesa que me salí – debía hacer otra cosa que amargarme el rato con ese tipo de preguntas

-Hinata quédate aquí – le deje al verla a los ojos, era obvio que quería que le enseñara a matar se notaba en su mirada, necesitaba pensar – le diré a Sakura que te deje vivir con ella unos días-

-Naruto necesito decirte algo… - le cerré la boca con un dedo

-Luego me lo dirás – Se me ocurrió dirigirme a mi apartamento y tomar una ducha, al sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo aprecié la tranquilidad, ya era hora de ver a mi novia no podía negarlo, necesitaba verla, todo mi ser la extrañaba así que me apresure

En el camino, la iba a sorprender había llegado un mes antes, ¿pero su sorpresa?, me quede un rato estático…

-¡Ya se! La voy a llevar a comer a un restaurant!—choque mi puño derecho con la palma de mi mano izquierda, mi imaginación volaba con todo tipo de cumplidos que se me ocurrían, llegue enfrente de su casa

-¡Naruto! – Mis ojos me tenían que estar engañando – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quise darte una sorpresa, pero yo fui el sorprendido – sentía que todo mi nuevo mundo se rompía

-Dobe, yo me encargue de Sakura mientras tú no estabas – ese bastardo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, era un maldito hijo de p…

-Naruto déjame explicarte – suplicaba Sakura, Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la beso, ella parecía disfrutarlo, sentía una enorme tristeza, pero intente sonreír, solo tenía que comenzar de nuevo y yo…

-¡Je! No tienes nada que explicar, es obvio que irme de viaje por unos meses no fue una buena idea – sonreí, me tenía que alejar de aquel lugar, necesitaba irme; desaparecer

-Lo siento tanto Naruto – apenas logre escuchar eso, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado

Quien en verdad era, ya no tenía identidad, todo se había vuelto un extraño pozo sin fondo donde echabas cualquier cosa y desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Los días eran eternos y las noches un infierno, como podía, que era lo que había hecho mal, porque me sucedían estas cosas, los días pasaban mientras mi ser se consumía entre el dolor y la injusticia

-Naruto-kun… - decía Hinata mientras me jalaba – Vamos tienes que salir de esta cueva, ya no hay comida y si sigues así vas a morir de hambre – a quien le importaba, solo quería que me dejan en paz, como pudo la pobre mujer me llevo a un lugar donde había comida, la verdad no tenía interés de donde estaba pero me moría de hambre – quédate aquí Naruto-kun yo voy a ir a la universidad… aunque me gustaría quedarme… pero…-me miro con preocupación

-Tranquila no me moveré de aquí – no tenía ganas de caminar así que la esperaría, paso… no se… mucho tiempo cuando la vi entrar nuevamente al establecimiento

-¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunte para ver si algo salía bien, ella parecía preocupada, sentí que me pasaban algo cálido por el rostro, cuando un gran dolor recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a Sakura

Hinata inmediatamente se levantó para platicar con ella hasta que me di cuenta que discutían

-¡Hinata! – Aun no sabía qué hacer, pero lo intentaría – ¡Déjala! Hablare con ella – voltee a verla, sentía que una parte de mí se había liberado

-Pero… – Hinata trato de cambiar mi respuesta

-Tranquila no pasara nada – ella se acercó y le susurre en el oído – tengo una sorpresa para ti, solo espérame en la cueva – después de esas palabras ella se retiro

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? – la ira me empezaba a dominar lentamente

-Quiero pedirte perdón – ya no importaba lo que dijera

¿Perdón… porque? – sentí deseos de cortarle el cuello y observar su sangre escapar de su cuerpo mientras se impregnaba por todo, preferí calmarme y cruce mis manos a manera pensante

-Por haberte engañado, no quise hacerlo, pero me enamore de Sasuke – tomo mis manos, lo que antes era un dulce tacto ahora era como fuego recorriendo mis manos, decidí terminar ese ardor y aleje mis manos de sus manos

-No te entiendo – era demasiado fuerte la sensación que sentía de sangre, el demonio que quería esconder empezaba a despertar

-Debí decirte cuando me enamore de él, ese fue mi error, pero es que… todo paso tan rápido, que…-

-¡No me importa! – Sus palabras solo me herían más y más – Si eso era lo que querías decirme – no pude evitar un pensamiento de reconciliación, pero sabía que no sucedería – Puedes irte, tengo cosas que planear – sentí un gran poder querer salir de mí, así que me troné el cuello para aplacarlo un momento

-¿No intentaras desquitarte? – ya no era el mismo escuincle de antes

-Eso está en el pasado, no haré algo tan estúpido – mi mente solo pensaba en nuevas formas de castigo y tortura, ella se despidió mientras mostraba una tonta sonrisa

Fui directamente hacia mis cosas, desenvolví lo único que me había acompañado a mi contienda cuando era un niño era tiempo de olvidarse del pasado y entrar a un nuevo futuro, entro Hinata a aquella cueva

-Recuerdas que me pediste que te enseñara a matar – la vida regresaba a mi ser y era tiempo de pasar mis experiencia a alguien nuevo

-Si pero… – sujete una de sus manos y le di el cuchillo

-Sin peros… ¡Córtame! – Ella estaba muy sorprendida – ¡Vamos! ¡Córtame! – Sus manos temblaban, le arrebate el cuchillo de sus manos mientras le mostraba como el filo del cuchillo lentamente dividía la piel de mi brazo-Si tienes miedo a hacer esto, entonces no mereces aprender el arte de matar-

-Pero… – no me interesaba lo que me dijera, así que la interrumpí

-Que te dije, creo que tengo que hacerte cambiar – su cuerpo temblaba – ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptar el desafío?

-Yo… yo… – ya no me gustaba que tartamudeara

-¡Sí! o… no – solo quería una simple respuesta

-¡Sí! – sus ojos mostraban lágrimas y temor, pero su respuesta parecía ser sincera

-No te arrepentirás, créeme – lentamente fui acercando hasta apoderarme de sus labios, aunque no supo cómo corresponderme no me importo

…-

Algunos meses habían pasado, la Universidad ya no me importaba, solamente dedicaba mi tiempo a mejorar mis técnicas de asesinato y con ello enseñarle a Hinata, aun después de todo seguía teniendo miedo a cortar cada cosa que se le colocaba en frente estuviera viva o no

-Sabes Naruto – dirigí mi mirada hacia ella – hoy es el día que Sakura contrae matrimonio-

-Ya ha llegado la hora, ¡esplendido! – No podía dejar de sentirme feliz, porque hoy iniciaría lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – Hinata es hora de tu primera prueba-

-Pero aun no estoy… - como me molestaba esa actitud

-Deja de preocuparte, no dejare que lo hagas sola – salimos de un pequeño apartamento casi a fueras de la ciudad y nos dirigimos al bosque, en la cueva donde estuvimos mucho tiempo

Le vende los ojos para que se llevara una gran sorpresa al entrar – sin preguntas – le dirigí hasta una parte muy profunda de aquel lugar, quitándole la venda, ella parecía estar sorprendida

-Mi familia – dijo temblando, se encontraba su padre, hermana y primo amarrados en la pared con muchas cortadas pero aún vivos

-Por supuesto – me miro con miedo

-¿El resto del clan?—me pregunto

-Alimento para gusanos—hable sin tapujos ni preocupaciones, pero no daría detalles, me importaba probar a la próxima máquina de matar– Deberás matarlos – le señale a sus familiares, ella sujeto su cuchillo pero temblaba – espera aún falta algo – le quite las vendas a los prisioneros para que vieran quien los iba a castigar – Hinata este es tu comienzo en una nueva vida—levante las manos extasiado, esta sensación cuando la muerte está cerca es simplemente… ¡Maravillosa!

-¿Tú los atrapaste? – se seguía mostrando insegura

-Claro, pero apresúrate o esto va a ser aburrido – sí que lo iba a ser si se tardaba

Su familia la miraba con temor mientras ella se acercaba, intentaban gritar pero no podían, ya que se los había impedido, temblando acerco su cuchillo a la garganta de su primo, pero lo dejo caer, no estaba dispuesto a que no lo hiciera levante el cuchillo, se lo di en las manos y no deje que viera lo que hacía, solamente deje que me contemplara, sujete sus manos y lentamente lo introducimos al pecho de ese imbécil, podía oír claramente como el cuchillo se abría paso entre la piel y los músculos

Ella entre la confusión y el miedo quería llorar, pero yo la bese impidiendo ese sentimiento – ellos solo te lastimaron, no les tengas compasión – y de un solo empujón al cuchillo se enterró completamente en el cuerpo de Neji, su cara de dolor y sufrimiento de ese imbécil era demasiado placentera como para ponerse tristes

Aunque aún no moría era demasiado exquisito – sabes, quiero acabar con esto rápido – saque el cuchillo con total brusquedad he hice una gran herida en su pecho, el idiota intentaba gritar – que esto no te intimide Hinata, solo disfrútalo – acerque el cuchillo a su boca – abre – ella obedeció, y la sangre que se encontraba en aquella arma la deposite en su lengua

-Hija, no lo hagas – volteamos rápidamente, su padre de alguna forma se había quitado el trapo con que le había cerrado la boca – ¡por favor! Hija, tú no eres así-

-Y tú qué sabes de mi – estaba impresionado le había contestado sin tartamudear – nunca me quisiste—

-No es cierto eso – trataba de defenderse, al parecer esto iba a ser muy bueno, así que busque un lugar donde sentarme cómodamente

-Entonces… Dime ¿Desde hace cuánto que no vivo con ustedes? – no me esperaba eso, esto se estaba muy bueno, me hacía recordar

…-

_La ira era mi único amigo, cada vez que entraba en la aldea, las personas solo me lastimaban, ya no lo soportaba___

_Regrese a la casa de mis padres y entre por la ventana del estudio saque el cuchillo favorito de mi padre y recorrí en busca de los que me traicionaron desde el principio, los encontré tranquilamente durmiendo, era un inexperto con esa arma así que solo los corte a ambos superficialmente___

_Me miraron sorprendidos – ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo mi madre___

_-Vengándome de lo que me hicieron – conteste sin rodeos, rápidamente corte sus cabezas y las clave encima de un palo en el patio,___

_Esa noche recorrí todo el pueblo en busca de sangre y poder, me encantaba ver sus caras de sufrimiento, dolor, frustración y furia; cada persona en aquel lugar cayó bajo mi venganza, los que trataron de defenderse solo sufrieron más, cuando termine me dispuse a salir de aquel maldito pueblo_

…-

La ira se apodero de Hinata cuando su padre no contesto, sujeto el cuchillo con las dos manos, su padre trato de convencerla que no lo hiciera usando la culpa pero la ira en Hinata era mucho mayor, decidí salir a tomar aire fresco era un bello encuentro padre e hija por lo cual no me metería en sus asuntos.

Solo pude lograr oír unos gritos de clemencia de su padre y luego de su hermana pidiéndole perdón… Después de un rato salió temblando con el cuchillo en ambas manos y toda llena de sangre, se desplomo en la entraba de la cueva y empezó a llorar

-No lo hagas – me acerque a ella – Disfruta este momento, no te arrepientas – sujete su barbilla para que me mirara y la bese, la bese como nunca lo había hecho, ella me correspondió sin titubear y nuevamente se levantó – aún no termina tu prueba—me miro desconcertada

Regresamos a la cueva observe que casi había destazado a su familia, nunca me espere que sucediera eso, estaba más que excitado, por todo el lugar había partes de lo que antes eran personas – muy bien hecho, pero creaste un desastre – observe y había una motosierra que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido

Caminamos a otra sección de aquel lugar y encontramos a un hombre casi medio muerto – acaba con él, es uno de los idiotas de ANBU-

-Pero no tendrás problemas si lo haces – dijo ella sacando su cuchillo

-Enviaba mensajes cada semana, si los mensajes no se interrumpen no tendremos problemas—le sonreí acallando su preocupación

-¿Desde hace cuánto que lo tienes aquí? – sorprendente aprendía más rápido de lo habitual, sin duda funcionaba muy bien este método

-Desde que hable con Sakura, y solo lo mantengo para mi diversión pero ya me aburrí de el – lo dije mientras bostezaba-¡Acábalo!—le ordene

-Será un placer – lo sujeto de la cabeza cortándole la yugular, ya no había miedo en sus ojos, esa parte de ella había desaparecido, porque rayos me salí cuando asesino a su familia, ya no importa…

Recogí lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fueron los Hyuuga y del infortunado ANBU, también tuvo que ser destazado, salí con junto Hinata de la cueva y en lo más profundo del bosque deposite los restos de los cuerpos sin preocupación, después de todo, los animales salvajes y las aves de rapiña harían su trabajo. Observe a Hinata.

-Aun debemos ir a otro lado así que hay que irnos a cambiar – regresamos al apartamento con sumo cuidado, Hinata estaba bañada en sangre y sería un problema que alguien nos viera.

Nos bañamos y nos arreglamos para ir a festejar una boda, llegamos a la entrada de la iglesia.

-¿Quieres matar a todos aquí y ahora? – ese era mi plan principal, pero se me ocurrió uno mejor

-No, simplemente tómales una fotografía a los familiares – Hinata entro a la iglesia, mientras yo los observaba a mis próximos objetivos desde la entrada

Salí de aquel lugar, me causaba mucho dolor verlos casarse, sin duda no la había olvidado, toda la ceremonia me la pase en sufrimiento, ya había pasado mucho tiempo regrese al apartamento, vi llegar a Hinata – ¿Qué tal te fue? – le pregunte aburridamente

-¡Excelente! Están todos aquí – me paso un celular mostrándome las fotografías, fue cuando el deseo de sangre ilumino otra vez mi vida, guarde todas aquellas fotos en una memoria y se la di a Hinata

El celular le di un último uso

_"Te veías hermosa con tu vestido blanco y que decir de Sasuke, pero… hay algo que quisiera comprobar… ¿Qué tal se verían los dos muertos? Sobre todo tú, con tu vestido blanco teñido de rojo y Sasuke con su esmoquin negro con algunos toques en rojo. ¡Eso sería maravilloso! No puedo esperar por hacerlo realidad, un día de estos lo haré realidad. Es una promesa. Atte. Naruto.___

_PD. Felicidades por tu boda, te deseo que seas feliz"_

Lo envié y destroce el celular – Hinata es hora de desaparecer – salimos de Konoha sin dejar rastro de nosotros, no sabrían de nosotros algún tiempo, pero volveríamos para dejar nuestra huella en esta asquerosa ciudad.

CONTINUARA...

…-

como podrán ver aun falta una tercera parte de la versión de Naruto  
esperamos que le haya gustado  
bye ^^


	5. PdM 3 Versión Naruto

Gracias por sus reviews ^^

Aquí les traemos la parte final de la narrativa de naruto

Esperamos que les guste

…-

Version Naruto  
Parte 3

Recorría lentamente un pasillo, largo y poco iluminado no sabía porque me encontraba en ese lugar, no era mi intención entrar, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, cansado sin ganas de seguir con aquel juego, camine hasta que el lugar se volvió amplio; más adelante había una reja, me hacía recordar la cárcel, que más daba si me habían atrapado, buscaría una salida, en cuanto viera alguna nadie sabría más de mi

La reja se abrió en cuanto me acerque a ella; saque mi cuchillo esto no era normal, había algo que no me gustaba para nada, camine, no entendía mi misión hasta que me vi a mi mismo clavado en una pared, sin vida; ¿estaba muerto?

Que otra explicación podía encontrar, me acerque a mi yo en la pared, de lejos se parecía a mí pero al acercarme descubrí que no era yo, sino era una persona muy parecida a mí pero era mucho mayor, era como si me viera en un futuro… ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?

-¡Oh! Naruto cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo alguien a mi espalda, voltee sin compadecerme intente cortarlo con mi cuchillo, solo sentí que algo me golpeo y me lanzo a una de las paredes

-¡Maldición! – no podía creerlo, al observarlo detenidamente era el Kyuubi, pero estaba enorme, me levanté limpiando la sangre de mi boca – creí que te había destruido.

-Te dije que yo no puedo ser destruido, Naruto, tu antepasado lo intento y mira lo que le sucedió – empezó a reír, era un maldito cabron.

-¿Y qué hiciste para crecer? ¿Pediste un deseo a Kami? – no pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción

-No lo sabes ¿cierto? – el lugar se ilumino, dejando ver todo su cuerpo, era gigantesco – esta es mi verdadera forma; lo único que hiciste fue cerrar una pequeña salida, pero tú eres la puerta principal

¿Qué pretendía?, sabía que un simple cuchillo no sería suficiente para detenerlo y menos para matarlo, necesitaba escapar de allí encontrar a Hinata, planear como asesinar esa cosa, sin darme tiempo a respirar empezó a embestirme; empecé a sentir una fuerza sobre humana mientras lo esquivaba

-El poder de tu antepasado no lo entiendes, pero lo asimilas, creo que tengo mucha ventaja aun – siguió riendo, me miro con ojos de ira, poder e incesante odio, era como estar en casa, la energía lentamente me inundo, era diferente a la de aquel ser, se sentía horrible como si alguien quisiera salvarme desesperado por aquella sensación solo pude ver como aquel bastardo me introducía en su hocico…

-Naruto…-

-Naruto – decía Hinata, abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir la luz del sol sobre mi cara, estábamos en el bosque; lejos de cualquier sociedad estúpida, me levante mientras ella me ofrecía una navaja

-¿Quieres que te desnude? – ella pareció sonrojarse, al menos no se desmayaba como antes, era molesto tener que cargarla de un lugar para otro

-No – contesto secamente – es para que te diviertas con nuestro invitado – mire a mi alrededor y allí estaba; otro idiota que deseaba retarnos, siempre aparecían no importara cuanto los evitáramos eran unos malditos al no dejarnos en paz, nunca nos dejaban asesinar a gusto, siempre diciendo que ese era su territorio; malditos vagos, no saben con quien se meten

Me acerque al idiota mientras observaba sus ojos que me retaban; como detestaba esos ojos, solo me hacían sufrir y recordar a ese maldito de Sasuke, la ira me domino completamente así que le incruste la navaja en el ojo derecho, el gritaba pidiendo clemencia, eso me gustaba más, era más excitante ver su mirada de terror ante mi

Saque la navaja mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de lo que había sido su ojo, sujete su cabeza y le clave la navaja en el otro ojo dándome el lujo de perforarle hasta el cerebro – que satisfactorio – murmure, arroje la navaja hacia un árbol, cerca de allí se encontraba Hinata

Desclavo la navaja y se colocó en posición de ataque – ¿crees que puedes vencerme? – ella solo sonrió como un angelito caído del infierno, saque mi otro cuchillo y me abalance a cortarle la garganta, con cada movimiento podíamos ver nuestros reflejos en aquellas armas, defendimos nuestros cuerpos decididos a matarnos en cualquier descuido

Ella intento cortarme la cara, pero al darme cuenta coloque mi cuchillo en la trayectoria para interceptarla, detuve el movimiento de ambos y pudimos observarnos a los ojos, estábamos a centímetros, podíamos percibir las respiraciones uno del otro – haz mejorado mucho; es hora de acabar con esto.

Coloque más presión a mi arma mientras ella retrocedía por la fuerza que implementaba, llegue a acorralarla contra un árbol, sin ningún miedo en sus ojos logro hacer que ambos cuchillos salieran volando; clavándose en un árbol cercano, sin darme tiempo para respirar saco otro cuchillo de su entrepierna y me corto levemente en el pecho

Sujete el filo del arma, se la arrebate de las manos; agarre sus muñecas para inmovilizarla y con la mano libre en donde tenía en cuchillo lo acerque a su garganta – ya no lo preguntare otra vez, simplemente lo haré – recorrí el arma hasta el principio de su ropa y la corte hasta quitarle esas molestas prendas, me costó algo de trabajo ya que mi mano estaba sangrando, pero no me interesaba detenerme

La lujuria se apoderaba de mí ser, y ella parecía disfrutarlo también; arroje el cuchillo con los demás y me dispuse a disfrutar su cuerpo, sin soltar sus muñecas; las amarre al árbol que se encontraba a su espalda con los pedazos de tela que habían sido alguna vez su ropa

-Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas así – no parecía estar molesta así que no le hice caso

La excitación me extenuaba y mientras me apoderaba de sus pechos. Disfrutando como se endurecían con cada lamida, lentamente fui recorriendo con mis labios y dirigiéndome a su parte intima, ella me sujeto la cabeza con sus manos he hizo que me levantara – ¿volviste a hacer trampa? – dije al tomar sus labios

-Sabes que odio que me amarren – dijo mientras nos recostábamos, ella sobre mí; y por alguna razón quiso que me diera la vuelta, sin muchos ánimos lo hice; solo para arrepentirme, ya que me había esposado las manos – ¿crees que vas a detenerme con eso? – me dio media vuelta y con un cuchillo corto mi ropa como yo lo había hecho con ella – ¡oye! – solo eso me faltaba; teníamos que comprar más ropa nuevamente

Que importaba. Deje de pensar en pequeñeces, me deje envolver en el éxtasis que me provocaban sus manos al contacto mi cuerpo, en ese momento quise tocarla, malditas esposas, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo hasta que logre zafarme de aquel metal – hazlo más interesante, me estas aburriendo – ella fingió enojo

-¿Y qué puedes hacer en ese estado, amorcito? – la sujete del cuello, sin soltarla la acerque a mi

-Esto – reclame su boca, ella exclamo un poco de dolor, y sin poder contener mi cuerpo nos levantamos, acorralándola contra un árbol. Sin poder escapar, estaba completamente a mi merced, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Me acomode para poder explorar con mi miembro su intimidad

-Que lento eres – era tan cruel, pero me encantaba, sin piedad introduce mi miembro mientras ella gritaba por el dolor, le cerré la boca con una mano

-No grites tan fuerte – ella se calmó un poco y yo comencé a moverme provocando excitación en ambos, los minutos pasaron y sin dejar nuestra faena ella se acercó a mi oído

Entre los gemidos ella logro pronunciar – no crees que… ¡Ah!—entre su excitación y placer trataba de articular palabra-…es tiempo de regresar… ¡Ah! – sin entender a lo que se refería apacigüe mi movimiento

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? – no pude evitar la pregunta

-Matar a Sakura y Sasuke – en verdad era un demonio

-Que brillante idea – reanude mi labor, por… algunas horas seguimos entreteniéndonos por aquel placer

Miraba la entrada del asqueroso pueblo de Konoha, creía que en ese lugar dejaría de hacer muchas cosas… ¡Ja! Menuda idiotez la mía, tan solo me dio dolor y desgracia, al menos había salido algo bueno de allí – ¿verdad Hinata? – ella me miro confundida pero no pregunto

Seguimos hacia un pasado de dolor y tristezas donde habíamos dejado muchas cosas pendientes, rentamos un cuarto. Por algunos días estuvimos viviendo entre las sombras para no levantar sospecha entre las personas

Era aburrido todo, ni siquiera sabía a donde se había mudado la perra rosada, habíamos salido de Konoha antes de enterarnos de todos los detalles, Hinata me entrego una computadora portátil; observaba los rostros de los familiares de esos malditos

La sed de sangre despertaba en mi interior, era magnifico; primero la basura y luego el premio mayor – ¿sabes en donde viven? – ella saco un mapa y me enseño donde vivían cada uno de ellos, la familia de Sakura era pequeña pero la del bastardo del emo con complejo de superioridad era un clan, sin duda había que hacer toda la operación en una noche

Mire el calendario – ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – preguntaba con interés, como si quisiera que eligiera una fecha para conmemorar el momento

-31 de octubre – dije con una sonrisa, era un día perfecto para cualquier truco o travesura, Hinata saco su cuchillo y lo lanzo al calendario

-No creo que sea el mejor día, habrá personas por doquier – me miraba muy seria, tal vez tenía razón; quien iba a decir que esto se convertiría en un reto

-Entonces hagámoslo interesante – no pude evitar sentir deseos de sangre, faltaba una semana para dichoso momento, así que nos pusimos a conocer los terrenos, no podíamos darnos el lujo de desconocer la zona o de dejar libres a nuestras presas, tenían que caer todos sin importar como

Los días pasaron…

Nos vestimos para que nadie en la mierda de pueblo nos reconociera; Hinata eligió los disfraces, me eligió una capa negra con el interior rojo simulando a Drácula, complemento mi disfraz con una máscara blanca dibujando una sonrisa simple y aduladora, en cambio ella eligió un disfraz poco usual, un vestido negro largo, arrastrándolo prácticamente, se soltó su larga cabellera y sombreo sus finos ojos, daba escalofríos verla así, pero era prácticamente el retrato perfecto de Morticia, una antigua serie americana.

-¿No crees que son personajes diferentes?—le mire simulando una preocupación, pero su bella sonrisa demoniaca y llena de odio me reconfortaba

-Quise dar algo de originalidad—me sonrio—Después de todo, no vamos a pedir dulces—su manera de pensar y de asimilar las cosas era estupenda, magnifica, la habia entrenado a la perfección, una máquina de matar perfecta

-Tu vestido te provocara problemas de movilidad—le señale la parte entallada de sus piernas, si habia una persecución eso sería una causa de atraso, pero me sorprendió, simplemente con su cuchillo corto el vestido desde la parte baja hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejándole una gran libertad a sus bellas y bien tonificadas piernas

-Arreglado—me sonrio- ¿Te gusta?—logro ver que habia quedado embobado al mirar una vez más la belleza absoluta de su cuerpo

Simplemente sonreí ocultando mi excitación, la tome del brazo y salimos del cuarto.  
El sol poco a poco ocultaba su esplendor, para dejar libres las almas atadas a la tierra, ya era el momento que surgiéramos como grandes; no importaban las consecuencias de nuestros actos; era el momento de… ¡empezar!

Teníamos que ser rápidos y discretos, también necesitábamos sacar información del paradero de Sakura y Sasuke, no sería difícil convencer a alguien para decirnos lo que queríamos saber, lo difícil iba a ser no matarlo antes de hablar

Nos dividimos para asesinar a los asquerosos Uchiha, entraba silenciosamente en cada casa, sin darles ni siquiera una idea de lo que les había sucedido, no fue difícil la mayoría eran más que basura creyéndose los grandes del mundo, lo más fastidioso de ese clan era que se aferraban a la vida, algunos se sujetaron las heridas tratando de llegar a una estúpida esperanza, para su desgracia yo no les daba esa oportunidad

Termine de recorrer el lugar, estaba aburridísimo; nunca creí que asesinar a un clan fuera tan pero tan fácil, incluso el clan Hyuuga coloco más resistencia, que más daba… solo faltaba la casa principal y tenía que reagruparme con Hinata antes de entrar; no quería que se perdiera ningún detalle de cómo hacia mi trabajo

-¡Ah! – ese grito fue de Hinata, ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Me acerque con cautela fue cuando me di cuenta que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, trataba de asfixiar a mi compañera, entonces recordé que ese imbécil estaba dentro de los ANBU, con su escuadrón propio, según era de los mejores no me sorprendía que Hinata no pudiera con el

Aquel bastardo arrojo a Hinata contra el suelo, ella rápidamente se levantó y logro cortarle un poco la pierna, insuficiente para quedar inmóvil o quejarse de dolor fui en su ayuda, Itachi intento golpearla pero detuve el puño – ¡Hola! – descubrí mi rostro e inmediatamente me reconoció

_Después de la pelea con Sasuke___

_-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte a un bastardo de ANBU, llevaba una máscara así que no había podido reconocerlo, ni siquiera le sentí acercarse a mi___

_-Eso no importa – sin duda algo tramaba – solo te diré que si vuelves a causar algún problema con los Uchiha te asesinare – se quitó la máscara y pude ver su rostro; era una mirada inexpresiva y aparentemente sin sentimientos___

_-Así que eres Itachi, ya me preguntaba yo de donde el idiota de Sasuke había descubierto la verdad sobre mí – me di media vuelta – te saco a ti la información – me aleje de allí, no estaba dispuesto a dañar a otra persona___

_-Claro, yo le advertí a mi hermano de ti – logre escuchar antes de desaparecer en la esquina, no me esperaba que aquel mal nacido tuviera un hermano y menos que estuviera dentro de ANBU__  
_

/

-Tú – musito con furia

-Yo, yo y nada más que yo – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar clave mi cuchillo en su abdomen, solo se sujetó fuertemente la herida para disminuir el flujo de sangre, Hinata logro reincorporarse completamente, estaba furiosa

Se acercó a Itachi y le golpeo con el mango del cuchillo en la nariz, logro rompérsela – ¿Es todo lo que tienes muñeca? – la provocaba, me senté a observar el lindo desmembramiento de aquel inútil ser, Hinata se acercó nuevamente. Itachi intentó golpearla pero ella le clavó el cuchillo en la mano atravesándosela, el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, lo más seguro es que ya no podría mover su mano nuevamente

Esto parecía ser tardado y era un lujo que no podíamos darnos, arroje mi cuchillo hacia la pierna de Itachi provocando que cayera de rodillas, con una mano sujetándose el abdomen y con la otra atravesada, no tenía como defenderse. Hinata saco bruscamente su cuchillo de la mano de Itachi, saco una segunda navaja a la altura de su tobillo coloco ambas navajas en los hombros del Uchiha, estaban apuntando hacia su cuello

-¡No me mates! – Suplico Itachi – ¡Por favor no me mates! – mostró una cara que nunca había esperado, clamaba por su vida; sin pensarlo por más tiempo me acerque hasta el lleno de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo excitado, no cabía ninguna duda ver como se desangraba poco a poco y pedía por su vida hacia que deseara más que muriera, pero quería hacerlo lentamente

Desclave mi cuchillo de su pierna, le empuje con mi pierna para que cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo, le mire con excitación, su rostro era una mezcla de terror, piedad y clemencia, coloque mi pie sobre su herida del abdomen, la sangre comenzó a emerger por montones, mientras el gritaba de dolor. Su rostro era magnifico, si así era el rostro de terror de este imbécil, el de su hermanito menor sería mucho mejor, no podía esperar más, sin mayor culpa lo patee. El escupió sangre, Hinata salto sobre él y clavo ambos cuchillos en su pecho utilizando el impulso de la caída

-¡Hey! quería jugar con él un poco más – miraba como lentamente se desangraba, dejando su vida en el pasado

-No tenemos tiempo – ella tenía razón, sonrió dulcemente y la ayude a levantarse

Nos dirigimos a la casa principal de los Uchiha, allí estarían los padres de ese imbécil. Entramos en aquel lugar, pero no había nadie así que decidimos recorrer la zona

-¿Dónde crees que estén? – Hinata solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación, esto era malo para nuestros planes, no era caritativo dejar a alguien vivo. Salimos de aquel sitio, pasamos por la zona donde Hinata había matado al clan, por doquier había cuerpos mutilados, desde los mas grande hasta los más pequeños – volviste a crear un desastre – ella me sonrió dulcemente y luego se acercó a mí solo para besarme

Después de dejar el lugar nos dirigimos a la casa de los Haruno. Los lugares empezaban a llenarse de gente; niños de todas las edades iban y venían de todas partes. Cuando llegamos pude observar por la ventana a varias personas en el comedor, no podía distinguir quienes eran, solo esperaba que no hubiera otro de ANBU, ya que sería fastidioso

Debíamos ser rápidos. Aunque no me importaría torturar a una que otra persona… no, no debía enterarse la gente; al menos por ahora. Volví a mirar por la ventana, pude distinguir a cuatro personas – creo que la mejor opción será sorprenderlos – Hinata se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa mientras yo entraba por la puerta principal

No fue difícil abrir la puerta, entre lo más silenciosamente posible mientras me escabullía por una sala hasta el comedor, asome la cabeza y pude distinguir a esas personas

Era la familia de ambos, en una maldita convivencia; sentía como si la sangre me hirviera, reían, comentaban, comían, como si nada sucediera, no lo soporte más salí de mi escondite dejándome ver tanto el señor Uchiha y el señor Haruno, se levantaron Fugaku y Teito, sabia sus nombres ya que eran muy conocidos en Konoha

-¿Dulce o truco?—la típica frase de Halloween, pero no eran tan estúpidos

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el señor Haruno, yo saque mi cuchillo; ambos retrocedieron mientras las señoras se colocaban detrás de ellos, poco a poco se acercaban a la puerta trasera, la abrieron pensando que podrían escapar

-Eso no le incumbe – conteste después de un rato, iban a salir cuando Hinata les coloco a las señoras un cuchillo en las gargantas – vengan vamos a sentarnos a la mesa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto esta vez el señor Uchiha

-Ya lo dije cuándo entre… ¿Dulce o truco?—

-No somos estúpidos—reclamo Fugaku con superioridad, superioridad estúpida de un Uchiha, era obvio que tenía que ser erradicado y sentir el placer de mi cuchillo-¿Qué es lo quieres?—me miro retándome

-No lo sé – fingía no tener interés – solo hablar – ellos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, era obvio que no se sentían cómodos con nuestra presencia; se mantenían en calma y eso me aburría

-Ya estamos aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Me empezaba a fastidiar, clave con fuerza mi cuchillo en la mesa, ellos retrocedieron por la sorpresa – sabes que no te saldrás con la tuya, mi clan estará…

-Tu clan—mofe de su orgulloso clan - Olvídate de tu mierda de clan—suspire-ellos, ya no existen – me miro con sorpresa – lo que quiero es que me digan el paradero de sus… – pensé un poco – retoños – trate de sonar decente, pero la verdad es que el solo pensar en ellos me causaba dolor

El señor Haruno se levantó rápidamente he intento golpearme; detuve el puño, desclave mi navaja y se la incruste en su brazo – pero mire que ha hecho – le mire con preocupación y retire mi arma—Espero no haberle causado mucho daño-me coloque detrás de ellos, me excitaba ver sus caras de pánico, así que necesitaba retirarme o esos malditos se me irían de las manos

-Sabe, tengo hambre – agarre un pan que se encontraba en la mesa y poco a poco me lo comí – ¿tienen algo que decirme?-

-Malditos, no se saldrán con la suya – esto era absolutamente aburrido, sujete a la esposa del Uchiha y le coloque el cuchillo en su garganta

-Estas seguro que no quieres cooperar – la señora que tenía entre brazos lloraba

-Aunque me cueste la vida – incluso amenazando a su esposa era un total cobarde

-Tú lo pediste – sangre no muy profundamente el cuello de la señora Uchiha; ella pedía clemencia pero no me importaba, la avente sobre la mesa

-Hinata me harías el honor – ella se acercó al señor Uchiha

-Por supuesto-

-Espera – dije cuando vi las manos de los Haruno, llevaban un anillo; no me interesaba el material pero quería esos anillos – entréguenme sus anillos – ellos me miraron confundidos pero no se movieron

Bastante irritado clave mi cuchillo en sus manos, había separado el dedo donde llevaban el anillo del resto del cuerpo, ellos gritaban de dolor, quizás piedad, pero no me importo. Agarre los dedos y saque los aros, después de eso me los guarde en la bolsa; los dedos simplemente los avente y justamente cayeron en una especie de traste lleno de dulces, seguro eran para los mocosos que llegarían a pedir su estúpida tradición

-Saben esto comienza a ser aburrido – me acerque al señor Uchiha y lo apuñale por la espalda – ¿díganme dónde están?-

-Nunca – dijo el señor Uchiha, metí el cuchillo en su boca y corte la mejilla izquierda, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y el de quejarse, Hinata llego de repente con un agenda revisando su contenido

-Ellos se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad – dijo con total tranquilidad, la señora Uchiha se levantó y trato de cortarme con un cuchillo de cocina, sin duda traba de defenderse, Hinata arrojo su cuchillo clavándose en la garganta

En forma de rebelión el señor Haruno desclavo aquella arma del cuerpo de la señora Uchiha y se colocaron en una forma amenazante, sujete la hoja del arma en su mano; rebane parte de su brazo, la sangre rápidamente brotaba y sin duda en poco tiempo moriría desangrado

-¡No! – Grito la señora Haruno – ¡Por favor! No nos hagas más daño, te daremos todo el dinero que quieras-

Comencé a reír desde mi interior, me causaba risa, de alguna manera el origen de mi dolor se asustó - Eso no me interesa – clave el cuchillo en sus pulmones y estos empezaron a llenarse del fluido rojo que habita en el cuerpo, no sin antes escupir sangre por la boca

El señor Uchiha intento escapar arrastrándose, creyó que no me daría cuenta, agarre el cuchillo de cocina y lo clave en su pierna dejándolo inmóvil

Había puesto resistencia pero era más que basura – Hinata encárgate de ellos – Salí de aquel sitio mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor

-Señor ¿qué están haciendo halla dentro? – pregunto un niño disfrazado, no era el mejor lugar para asesinarlo así que conteste

-Es una casa del terror, solo que aún no está lista – aquel niño agradeció y pensaba retirarse, pero lo detuve—Espera—me adentre en la sala y tome el traste lleno de dulces—Abre tu bolsa—el chico hizo caso y deje caer los dulces incluidos los dedos de los Haruno-¡Que los disfrutes!—el chiquillo me regalo una sonrisa y se fue del lugar, sin duda se darían cuenta que había sucedido dentro de poco, me hubiera gustado ver su rostro al encontrar los dedos

Hinata salió del lugar limpiando su cuchillo con un paño – tardaste demasiado-

Ella simplemente sonrió y se dirigieron a la casa de sus últimas presas, confundiéndose con la multitud nos tomó algo de tiempo llegar pero sin duda nadie de esos imbéciles saldría vivo  
Miramos la casa. Llena de estúpidas cosas caras no lo soportaba, una decoración alusiva a la festividad, que más me daba quería verlos sufrir antes de morir, desde la entrada pude ver que Sasuke se acercaba – Hinata prepárate – ella desapareció de mi vista; logre colocarme adelante de aquel perdedor

- ¡Hola! – me miro con asombro

-No tengo dulces conmigo—me miro con superioridad – Aunque no es ya usted mayor para pedir dulces—el estúpido se creía que ni el mismo Dios lo merecía

-Sasuke—me descubrí el rostro y el tan solo dejo caer las cosas que traía—Tan pronto de olvidas de tu amigos—Maldita mentira estúpida, el sarcasmo comenzaba a agradarme, pero quede maravillado, su cara se puso blanca cuando me reconoció trato de escapar corriendo pero Hinata ya lo esperaba detrás de el

-Me recuerdas – dijo con total dulzura y lo apuñalo dos veces, como pudo aventó a Hinata he intento seguir corriendo, ella lo apuñalo una tercera vez

-Espera Hinata – Sasuke callo pesadamente al suelo – aun no lo mates—le tome de la barbilla y le mire con éxtasis- imbécil voy a visitar a tu querida esposa, deséame suerte-

Con la respiración casi nula, el muy maldito intento sujetarme pero con un simple golpe lo lance nuevamente al suelo. Lo dejamos tirado mientras entrábamos en la casa, yo recorrí una parte de esta mientras Hinata recorría la otra parte, fue cuando escuche un jarrón romperse, me acerque cautelosamente, aquel inútil había entrado en la casa y Sakura se acercaba a hablar con el

No logre escuchar con claridad lo que decían pero un grito antes de caer inconsciente se escuchó por el lugar – ¡Huye! – no pude evitar reírme…

/

-Cumplí mi promesa – dije acercándome a sus labios, los tome como si fueran míos, era difícil dejarla ir pero así era mejor; ya no quería sufrir más. Me levante – Hinata es hora de irnos – sujete su brazo y nos acercamos a la puerta de la entrada, me detuve. Que era lo que me sucedía, tenía ganas de destrozar el lugar por completo – ayúdame a buscar algo flamable – buscamos por todo el lugar y encontramos suficiente combustible para volar toda la casa

De donde venía todo aquello, no lo sabía pero me gustaba, vaciamos aquel líquido por todo el lugar, miraba con orgullo lo que pronto sucedería

Hinata se acercó por detrás de mí; me abrazo y yo decidí dar media vuelta, pero ella se sorprendió y saco su cuchillo amenazantemente – ¿Quién eres?-

-Que pregunta tan más estúpida, soy yo Naruto – dije con enojo, pero ella no retrocedió

-Tus ojos – mire un reflejo y estos se había vuelto rojos

-No te preocupes – algo sucedió no sé qué fue; aparecí en un pasillo largo y poco iluminado…

Logre salir de aquel lugar, miraba como una persona nueva, necesitaba sangre. Me levante del suelo – ¿estás bien Naruto? – Dijo Hinata – aun tienes los ojos rojos-

Sentí una necesidad de sangre, como nunca; agarre a Hinata del cuello. La asfixiaba con solo apretar un poco mi mano, ella intento cortarme pero yo no sentía nada de dolor, poco a poco perdió fuerza hasta que completamente quedo inmóvil, la avente hacia enfrente y escuche algo líquido cuando callo su cuerpo sin vida

Recordé que era el combustible, lance un encendedor y todo el lugar empezó a quemarse, observe el cuerpo de Hinata envolverse en llamas, no sentí dolor, al contrario un gran placer, el oler su piel quemándose era maravilloso, aún más que el ramen recién hecho, hubiera preferido oírla gritar de dolor, no me quede más tiempo, tenía que alejarme, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en Konoha, algunas personas que visitar a final de cuentas… mi venganza en contra de Konoha no hacía más que empezar.

…-

Hasta aquí termina el cap

Esto aun no termina…, la historia continua, ya veran en la sig conti

Esperamos que les haya gustado

Bye ^^


	6. PdM Versión Kakashi

agradezco a Ziotzae por la info. para poder subir este cap ^^

Bueno…

Antes de empezar con la ultima versión, quiero disculparme por el excesivo retraso que he provocado en este fic, si amigos; el retraso en este fic a sido completamente culpa mía

De acuerdo…

Luego me mandan sus amenazas de muerte XD

Lo lamento era necesaria la muerte de Hinata, espero no se molesten

Como ultimo quiero decir que iniciamos con esta ultima versión, espero que la disfruten ^^

…-

Versión Kakashi

Primera parte

_-Kakashi-san… ahora es turno de que tu lideres ANBU, lleva por el buen camino esta organización, debes de cambiarla, ya no debe de formar asesinos; con tu liderazgo formara gente de bien, es lo que espero de ti—mi maestro y mi padre siempre confiaron en mí, ahora dejaban una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros_

_Desde que entre a ANBU lleve todo tipo de experiencias, homicidios, matanzas, hasta una posesión demoníaca, pero jamás olvidare será el incidente de la aldea del remolino… un niño de escasos diez años acabo con toda la aldea en una sola noche, desde cualquier punto de vista era impensable hasta que lo observe con mis propios ojos. Aquel chiquillo de mirada triste y fría relato con detalle como masacro a todos, solo la locura lo habría llevado a disfrutar la muerte de su madre y su padre… mi maestro_

_Cualquier otro hubiera aniquilado al chiquillo, talvez el hecho de hacerlo no le hubiese importado, pero yo mejor que nadie sabia que Danzou, el antiguo líder de ANBU, buscaba la forma de tener lo que quería; logro corromper a mi maestro. Maldito Danzou, su idea maniaca de sacrificar a las personas solo para obtener poder del demonio de las nueve colas. Un maldito poder que no podía controlar_

_En el momento que me reclutaron en ANBU, me entrenaron para ser un asesino en serie, sin conciencia, sin piedad, un asesino a sangre fría, matar a sangre fría, sin distinción de edad, raza o sexo; era todo lo que éramos simples herramientas movidas con hilos invisibles, todas aquellas ideas y muchas más inculcaban en dicha organización; perdí a mis compañeros, amigos que no soportaban el entrenamiento…_

_Esa noche la recuerdo bien, teníamos el reporte del lugar en donde Danzou se escondía y de quienes le apoyaban, mi sorpresa era que una de las personas que apoyaba sus ideales era mi maestro, pero como líder ANBU debía dejar de lado los sentimientos y capturarlos era la prioridad. Estábamos dispuestos a entrar en la aldea del remolino sacar he interrogar a cada persona, pero solo llevamos una gran sorpresa, jamás habíamos visto tal carnicería, recorrimos el lugar observando los restos de la gente esparcidos por todo el lugar_

_¿Quién había sido el demonio que había hecho esto?_

_Entre la multitud de cuerpos logre distinguir a mi maestro y su esposa, el fuego los alcanzo antes que pudiera sacarlos de allí, estaban decapitados pero sin duda alguna, eran ellos. Un niño salio de entre los arbustos caminaba con la vista perdida; era un sobreviviente, nos acercamos cautelosamente. Aquel ser estaba bañado en sangre_

_-¡Oye!—le hable con preocupación-¿te encuentras bien?—pregunte_

_El chiquillo volteo a verme, callo pesadamente al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta él y lo levante entre mis brazos. Abrió los ojos, jamás los olvidare, esa mirada llena de furia, sedientos de sangre; rojos talvez por la misma causa, me quede paralizado_

_Dos de mi grupo sujetaron a aquel niño alejándolo de mí, el mocoso los degolló en un instante; sin titubear, me di cuenta que llevaba un peculiar cuchillo, uno con un mango con la figura de un zorro; era una locura pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. Él era el responsable de aquella masacre_

_-Piensas bien—hablo el niño, una voz demasiado grave para su edad se escucho—yo acabe con esos idiotas que solo querían matarme para obtener mi poder—sonrió de forma demoníaca, sus caninos rasgaban sus labios parecía una bestia_

_-¿Quién eres?—exigí una respuesta_

_-Hmph—esa mueca me mostraba desprecio—interesado—me miro fijamente y mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió enorme, un niño me había provocado miedo eso era impensable—soy Kyuubi, este chiquillo se ha entregado a mi poder, solo le he ayudado un poco—sostuvo su cuchillo en la boca y se lanzo con rapidez a atacarme_

_Una misteriosa barrera triangular encerró al chiquillo, eran los Akatsuki… Madara, Pein y Konan, el Uchiha llevaba sus característicos ojos rojos, algo llamado sharingan, según recuerdo lo utilizaban para ilusiones y en misiones de asesinato, ellos podían ser un gran aliado o un poderoso enemigo. Los tres Akatsuki realizaron una pose de manos y enfocaron al chiquillo que trataba inútilmente de escapar de la barrera, una especie de luz blanca apareció dentro de la barrera y claramente logre ver como un aura roja emanaba del chiquillo, el aura formo una especie de zorro endemoniado de nueve colas, en una de sus colas se encontraba el cuerpo de Danzou_

_-¡Malditos Uchiha!—vocifero el demonio, mientras el chiquillo tenía los ojos en blanco-¡Los maldigo!—el zorro aparentemente había desaparecido y ellos liberaron la barrera_

_-¿Por qué están aquí? Y ¿Qué hicieron?—pregunte con incredulidad, pero ya había visto algo similar hace tiempo con un maestro_

_-Podrías llamarlo exorcismo—comento el viejo Madara—Este niño fue poseído por el Kyuubi, por eso llevo a cabo esta masacre…aunque—observaba al niño que yacía inconsciente en el suelo_

_-La posesión no era tan fuerte—interrumpía un albo bastante conocido para mi, en ese momento supe que él los había llamado_

_-Jiraiya—profirió Madara—Todo fue como lo predijiste—comento_

_-Lo sé, pero me preocupa que la posesión no fuera tan fuerte—comento con preocupación_

_-Eso quiere decir que el chiquillo prácticamente hizo todo—mencione y los presentes me voltearon a ver para confirmar con su cabezas_

_-¿Qué haremos con el chiquillo?—pregunto Konan_

_-Deberíamos matarlo—profirió Madara_

_-Y si…-interrumpí—Se queda al cuidado de ANBU, si tiene esas ideas psicópatas de asesinar, lo haremos cambiar en ANBU, podríamos demostrar con hechos que ANBU verdaderamente cambio—estaba seguro de mis palabras, como líder de ANBU debía empezar por cambiar a ese chiquillo_

_-Concuerdo con Kakashi—Jiraiya-sama estaba de acuerdo conmigo_

_-Me opongo—Madara-sama se le observaba molesto, el fue el que planeo la destitución de Danzou como ANBU, fue maestro de mi padre y niega que es lo mejor para ese chiquillo y para mejorar la reputación de ANBU—Ese chiquillo debe morir, hay algo en el que me perturba demasiado—_

_-Pero…-trate de intervenir, pero Jiraiya alzo su brazo y me detuvo_

_-Concuerdo contigo Madara, tienes razón que Naruto tiene algo, desde que nació me ha perturbado y Minato lo sabía—Jiraiya sabia el nombre del chiquillo… ¿Cuál era la razón?_

_-Jiraiya—Madara negaba con la cabeza—Tus sentimientos hacia tu ahijado no te dejan ver el peligro que será en un futuro—añadió Madara_

_-Tienes razón—Jiraiya alzo su mano y una brillante luz emergió de ella, tan solo observe que todos alrededor nuestro cayeron inconscientes, solo quedábamos nosotros dos despiertos_

_-Jiraiya-sama—le observe con preocupación_

_-No te preocupes, solo les he borrado los recuerdos de este dia—me sonrio—Hazte cargo de mi ahijado, guíalo por el buen camino—me sonaba a despedida sus palabras_

_-Usted—le mire-¿Por qué no se hace cargo de el?—_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes Kakashi?—me pregunto_

_-Diecisiete—conteste con seguridad_

_-Serás un buen hermano para él, necesitara mucho de tu apoyo—suspiro—Yo ya estoy viejo, no estoy para estar cuidando de él, guíalo por el buen camino y si necesitas algo—sonrió—Ya sabes cómo contactarme—agrego y su cuerpo se desvaneció, empezaba a creer los rumores que se manejaban sobre él, de que era un fantasma y que el había muerto hace tiempo_

_Espere a que todos despertaran, cargue con el chiquillo y di una absurda explicación sobre lo de la masacre, aunque varios no se la creyeron y los medios de comunicación sacaron sus propias versiones de la masacre, en todas ponían a Naruto como el asesino y en unas cuantas lo ponían como el niño milagro_

_Pasaron algunas semanas, Naruto respondía bien a todo, su mirada era fría y llena de odio hacia todos, cada ANBU que entraba a su celda él lo hería de muerte, tenía que enfrentarlo y así lo hice, intentaba herirme, pero mis años de entrenamiento no eran en balde, aunque sus movimientos me impresionaban eran parecidos a los de un asesino profesional_

_Naruto comenzó a cambiar con el tiempo, solo hablaba conmigo y a regañadientes, admitió que odiaba a ANBU por querer asesinarlo y admitió también que mato a sus padres sin ayuda del Kyuubi, eso me impresiono demasiado, pero con lo que me platico que le hicieron, sentía algo de su dolor y rabia_

_ANBU comenzó a ser una prisión de máxima seguridad, criminales, asesinos, violadores, rateros y todo tipo de delincuente llegaba a nuestras manos y los hacíamos cambiar, muchos se quedaban para trabajar como un miembro más de ANBU, sin embargo, Naruto era otra cosa, trataba de ponerle un compañero de celda y siempre los terminaba hiriendo o los tomaba como carnada para tratar de escapar_

_Fue entonces cuando otro niño nos llegó, Naruto llegaba a la edad de dieciséis años y el niño nuevo apenas si llegaba a doce años. Sarutobi Konohamaru, en un rebato de rabia y odio asesino a su madre, su padre y su abuelo, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerlo junto con Naruto, espere lo peor que entre ellos se terminaran matando, pero se comprendieron a la perfección. Konohamaru hablaba mucho con Naruto y el se abría un poco con el… ¿la razón? No la sé, simplemente se interconectaron_

_Pasaron los años, hable con el alcalde y con los consejeros de ANBU, me dieron el permiso para dejar salir a Naruto y a Konohamaru. Primero fue Konohamaru, lo inscribimos en una preparatoria de su ciudad natal y rehizo su vida; Naruto ya tenía la edad suficiente para entrar a la universidad, moviendo las piezas y con ayuda de su padrino entro a la preparatoria de la misma ciudad de la Konohamaru, allí estaría cuidado por Tsunade Senju, una de las mejores ANBU médicas, ya retirada pero que era brutalmente violenta, si Naruto se descarriaba ella se encargaría o nos avisaría para llegar nosotros_

_Al principio todo iba de maravilla hasta que se desapareció de la faz de la tierra, el junto con la descendiente Hyuuga, lo raro era que todo el clan Hyuuga también desapareció, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, pensé que había sido Naruto, a final de cuentas el ANBU que le vigilaba me había informado que la Hyuuga era maltratada por su familia y que Naruto llego a salvarla_

_Si Naruto se había atrevido a matar de nueva cuenta, el ANBU me habría informado, sin embargo sus reportes seguían llegando desde donde Naruto se encontraba. Hasta hace un año, tiempo que desde el cual ya no sé nada de él_

/

La luz del sol me daba de lleno en mi rostro, por estar revisando el reporte de la investigación de la desaparición de los Hyuuga me quede dormido en mi oficina, tenía que saber que había pasado con ellos. Lo que me preocupaba era mi sueño, por alguna razón recordé todo lo referente a Naruto, pensar en ese chiquillo y que podía estar relacionado con la desaparición de los Hyuuga me mataba, si la sociedad se entera, ANBU estaría acabado. Mi pensar fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

-¡Adelante!—proferí con autoridad y entro uno de mis subordinados con papeles en mano-¿Qué se te ofrece Genma?—

-Le traigo los resultados de la autopsia al cráneo que encontramos en el bosque—comento con seriedad

-¿Y bien?—le pregunte

-Hyuuga Neji—abrí mis ojos con asombro—Los demás huesos encontrados pertenecen a otros Hyuuga, casi el clan entero—comento

-¿Causa de muerte?—pregunte, pero sabía que era casi imposible de saberlo

-Los huesos ya tienen algo de tiempo en el bosque, Shizune-san dedujo que por lo menos tenían dos años de haber muerto, tienen marcas de colmillos y daños por la descomposición y el actuar de la naturaleza—hablaba con seguridad—Los animales los atacaron cuando recién habían muerto, es todo lo que podemos saber—agrego

-Bien, te puedes retirar—le hice al ademán con la mano, los Hyuuga habían sido asesinados hace tiempo y nosotros no sabíamos nada

De nueva cuenta me llegaba el recuerdo de Naruto, Hinata estaría con él, no podría saberlo, hace tiempo que no sabemos de él y el ANBU que le vigilaba había desaparecido, lo más seguro es que estaba muerto

-Kakashi-san—alguien había interrumpido, para mi sorpresa era Yamato, mi mano derecha

-¿Qué sucede?—le pregunte con preocupación él no era de preocuparse demasiado

-Es sobre el aviso de los Uchiha y los Haruno—comento

-¿Qué noticias traes?—esperaba el aviso que nos dieron fuera solo una farsa, aunque el anterior sobre la ubicación de los restos de los Hyuuga era verdadero, este sobre el asesinato de los Uchiha y los Haruno también tenía que ser verdad

-Una masacre—hablo con seriedad—Los Uchiha fueron destazados, los Haruno solo fueron apuñalados, pero hay algo peor—esto se ponía mal

-¡Termina de hablar!—exigí

-La casa de los hijos de estos, fue incendiada, encontramos cuatro cuerpos totalmente calcinados—suspiro—Dos juntos en un sillón, uno en la entrada de la casa y otro más en el patio trasero—me vio con preocupación—Además, el cuerpo de Fugaku no fue encontrado ni en la casa de los Uchiha, ni en la de los Haruno, donde se suponía tenían una reunión, en la casa de los Haruno solo estaba el de su esposa—

-¿Ya identificaron los cuerpos calcinados?—necesitaba saber esa información

-Shizune trabajo en eso de inmediato y…-su mirada me preocupaba

-¡Habla! ¡Maldita sea!—estaba perdiendo la cordura

-Los tres cuerpos que encontramos en el interior de la casa pertenecen a Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai, un vigilante; los primeros dos tenían varias puñaladas en varias partes del cuerpo; Sakura murió desangrada por la heridas profundas, Sasuke fue degollado y Sai fue apuñalado al corazón—unas muertes terribles… solo tenía en mente una persona—El cuerpo que fue encontrado en el exterior—cerro los ojos—puede ser la peor muerte que haya conocido—le mire con preocupación—Fue calcinada viva, el que haya sido no tuvo compasión, intento matarla asfixiándola tan solo la dejo inconsciente y le prendió fuego viva—una total atrocidad

-¿Quién era?—

-Hyuuga Hinata—

-¿¡Qué!—estaba sorprendido, tres de las grandes familias de Konoha estaban muertas frente a mis narices y la única que podría darme información sobre lo sucedido con los Hyuuga también estaba muerta

-¿Eso era todo?—esperaba que así fuera

-¡No!—contesto con firmeza cosa que me preocupo—Recibimos un reporte de una señora, nos reportó que su hijo encontró dos dedos en los dulces que le dieron de Halloween, al principio creyó que era una broma, pero cuando los toco constató que eran verdaderos, lo sorprendente de esto es que los dedos son de los señores Haruno—

-¡Kakashi-sama!—Genma entraba alarmado, algo habia sucedido

-¿Qué sucede?—

-Vea las noticias del canal informativo—sin pensarlo lo hice y mi sorpresa fue mayor

"Lo que ustedes ven a continuación, es atroz, le recomendamos que no deje que sus hijos vean esto" eso decía la reportera y mostró lo que esperaba

El cuerpo de Uchiha Fugaku colgado del mástil de la plaza central, en su pecho tenía algo grabado… "La venganza del demonio del remolino ha comenzado… ¿Quién será mi siguiente victima?" eso era un reto, un reto abierto y ponía en jaque a todas las corporaciones, incluidos nosotros.

-Ya sabes que hacer—Jiraiya-sama había aparecido en la oficina—Tu sabes quien fue, no hay otro sospechoso, es mi culpa y te ayudare a terminar con esto—me sonrió, pero tenía preocupación

Tan solo cerré los ojos y me levante de mi asiento—Yamato—le hable con seriedad—Pon en alerta máxima a Konoha, que nadie entre o salga de la ciudad, dispersa a todos los ANBU en la ciudad y que busquen a… Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, el responsable de estos asesinatos… lo quiero… ¡Muerto!—

La decisión estaba tomada, si no se pudo arreglar en ANBU, ANBU terminaría el problema, el perdón ya no era opción y la muerte su único escape

…-

CONTINUARA…

Esperamos que les haya gustado

Hasta el prox cap

Bye ^^


	7. PdM 2 Versión Kakashi

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte espero q les agrade

…-

Version Kakashi

Parte 2

Varios días habían pasado desde que la búsqueda para capturar o matar a Naruto había comenzado, no habíamos obtenido ningún progreso; los asesinatos continuaban, desde niños hasta los más ancianos, la gente tenía miedo, no podía culparlos. De un momento a otro me maldije por no haber llegado a tiempo en la masacre que realizo en la escuela primaria de Konoha

Las protestas y manifestaciones en contra de ANBU no se dejaron esperar, siempre había gente afuera de las oficinas, dificultaban el trabajo, el miedo no se había apoderado de ellos, tan solo lo olvidaban canalizando la culpa hacia nosotros. Necesitábamos detenerlo de inmediato, donde demonios se ocultaba

-Kakashi-san—profería Yamato, llamando mi atención, mientras yo miraba a la gente por la ventana

-¿Qué se te ofrece?—tenía mis brazos por detrás de mi espalda

-Tenemos un reporte—coloco los papeles sobre mi escritorio

-¿Sobre?—pregunte, no tenía tiempo para leer, Naruto se movilizaba en nuestras narices

-Inuzuka, Aburame y Nara… todos sus integrantes han sido encontrados muertos—cerré los ojos ya me esperaba algo así

-El aviso volvió a ser correcto—murmure—Ese maldito juega con nosotros—suspire—esto ya se esta saliendo de nuestro control—agregue

-Hay algo mas—me sorprendió las palabras de Yamato

-¡Dilo!—no me gustaba que mantuviera en suspenso

-Los Inuzuka y Aburame fueron asesinados a la misma hora, los Nara fueron asesinados unas horas después-¿Qué era lo que decía?

-Eso es imposible—vocifere volteando a verlo—Inuzuka y Aburame están en los extremos de la ciudad—

-Tiene un compañero—Jiraiya entraba a mi oficina—Alguien que el mismo entreno—comento

-Pero… ¿Quién?—le mire con preocupación

-Esa es la principal duda—camino por todos lados de la oficina—Sarutobi Konohamaru ha sido secuestrado por Naruto—agrego

-¿Secuestrado?—estaba asombrado—Pero Naruto y él se hicieron amigos—

-Los amigos no son para siempre—Jiraiya me miro con asombro—Ten—de entre sus ropas saco dos muestras de sangre—Analízalas y cuando termines agiliza la búsqueda de Naruto, está herido—añadió y salió de la oficina

Observe a Yamato con seriedad, ya sabía qué hacer, tomo las muestras de sangre y salió de la oficina, me recosté en mi silla para descansar, pero los gritos de las personas de afuera me hicieron levantarme. Me asome y pude visualizar a un tipo tirado en un charco de sangre, lo habían asesinado frente a nosotros, logre ver a Naruto en la esquina observando sonriente la escena, le fascinaba matar a la gente, sin pensarlo baje con rapidez, un grupo me siguió, era nuestra oportunidad de capturarlo

La multitud se disperso en un instante. Comenzamos a perseguir a Naruto, corrió por toda la ciudad con nosotros pisándole los talones, se metió a un edificio abandonado, rápidamente lo rodeamos, pedí más refuerzos, no se tenía que escapar. Helicópteros, francotiradores y un centenar de ANBU rodeaban el edificio, la captura y ejecución de Naruto estaba definida. Todo estaba listo, entraría un grupo para capturarlo, solo faltaba la orden, pero mi teléfono sonó, era Shizune.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunte

-Los resultados del análisis-¿acaso eso era importante ahora?

-Dímelos después—comente con enojo

-Tiene que ser ahora, es de urgencia—solo suspire, Shizune tenía sus razones y yo debía de oírlas

-Bien… escucho—

-Encontré tres tipos de sangre, el primero corresponde a Namikaze Naruto, el segundo a Sarutobi Konohamaru y el tercero a Yamanaka Ino-¿Qué era lo que decía?

-¿Estas segura?—

-Completamente—contesto con seguridad, Naruto ya habia atacado también a los Yamanaka

-Manda inmediatamente un escuadrón, que compruebe la casa de los Yamanaka—ordene

-Ya lo hice—siempre tan eficaz

-¿Y?—quería saber la respuesta aunque ya me la esperaba

-Todos muertos—hizo una pausa—Yamanaka Ino fue secuestrada también y parece que está en muy mal estado—añadió

-Entiendo, capturaremos a Naruto y sabremos la ubicación de Konohamaru e Ino—sabía que Ino era como una hermana para Shizune por eso su preocupación

-Se lo agradecería mucho—colgó y yo solo vi hacia el edificio en donde Naruto se encontraba

Matar a Naruto ya no era una opción, ahora había que capturarlo para saber la ubicación de sus dos rehenes… ¿Por qué quería tener rehenes? El disfrutaba matar a sangre fría, no dejar a nadie con vida era casi una ley para él

Ordene que el primer escuadrón entrara, pasaron escasos diez minutos, escuche unos balazos y acto seguido un silencio, dos cuerpos del escuadrón cayeron desde el tercer piso, Naruto había acabado con ellos. Esta ocasión mande tres escuadrones, Naruto sería incapaz de hacerles frente. Pasaron algunos minutos, otro tiroteo se escuchó, ahora en el quinto piso, trate de comunicarme con ellos, pero fue en vano, solo pude escuchar los gritos de piedad y clemencia. Naruto los había aniquilado

-¿Por qué no entras Kakashi?—Naruto se comunicaba con nosotros por medio de los comunicadores

-Deja ya esto Naruto—conteste—Entrégate y dinos en donde tienes a Konohamaru e Ino—exigí

-Ven a preguntármelo—me estaba retando, era seguro que seguiría matando hasta que yo entrara, y era seguro también que me mataría

No tenía opción, tenía que entrar y acabar con esto yo mismo, solicite a Yamato y a Genma, necesitaba apoyo. Entramos al primer piso y todo estaba desolado, se sentía demasiado frió, la temperatura disminuía allí dentro

-Kakashi, Yamato y Genma—Naruto hablo pero no localizaba su voz, la noche comenzaba a caer en Konoha y todo se oscurecía—Me he sacado la lotería—carcajeo-¿Quién será el primero?—se burlaba de nosotros

-¡Entrégate!—exigí, pero solo una carcajada fue su respuesta

Continuamos hasta el tercer piso, allí estaban los cuerpos del primer escuadrón que mande, todos muertos y algunos con sus rostros llenos de miedo, se escondía bien porque los francotiradores no podían dispararle

-¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?—su maldita voz provocaba eco en todo el tercer piso, volteábamos para ubicarlo en algún lugar, pero nada, cada que reía y carcajeaba su voz se oía en otro lugar

-¡Sal de donde estés!—ordeno Genma, voltee para verlo y visualice a Naruto detrás de él, esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre

-¡Agáchate Genma!—dispare para detenerlo, solo conseguí que desapareciera nuevamente-¡atentos!—lo que Jiraiya me había comentado era cierto, estaba herido y perdía mucha sangre, las cosas se nos facilitaban—Entrégate de una vez, estas herido, no hagas las cosas más difíciles para ti—hable con autoridad

-Moriré de todas maneras—contesto y se oyó cerca de nosotros, tanto Yamato y yo nos pusimos espalda con espalda, su velocidad era sobrehumana

-Prefieres morir aquí en este basurero—trataba de convencerlo, solo podía ver sombras moverse por los pilares del edificio

-Mi cuchillo pide sangre y mi amigo también—contesto evadiendo mis palabras, pero ¿de qué amigo hablaba?—¿Yamato, Genma o Kakashi? —se cuestionaba el mismo, estaba al borde de la locura—Kakashi no, no aun—vocifero—Mejor Yamato ¿estás de acuerdo?-¿con quién diablos hablaba? Estaba hablando solo y me perturbaba

Yamato disparo y rápidamente gire para verlo, antes de que pudiera apuntarle, apuñalo a Yamato y volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad, rápidamente revise la herida y no había sido muy profunda, nos estaba cazando lentamente

Quería desesperarnos al atacarnos tan lentamente, en estos momentos solo esperaba que Yamato y Genma no cayeran en su juego

-Mmm… sangre fresca… un hijo bastardo de Hashirama Senju—hablaba Naruto ¿Cómo sabia del origen de Yamato?—Interesante, aun en ANBU hay secretos—carcajeo, logre visualizarlo y le dispare

-¡Naruto!—grite

-¿Qué quieres?—me susurro al oído, sentía su respiración era mi final, estaba a su merced—Jajajajaja… ¿Tanto miedo te provoco?—cuestiono, voltee a ver a mis compañeros y ambos estaban tirados en el suelo… ¿estarían muertos?... no lo estaban, solo los dejo inconcientes y escuche nuevamente su voz en mi oído

-¡Bastardo!—sin miedo me voltee para encararlo, esperando que no me apuñalara, pero mi sorpresa fue no encontrarlo

-¿Aquí o alla? ¿Dónde estoy?—el maldito se burlaba constantemente de mí, parecía conocer el lugar, yo simplemente me guiaba por su voz, su rapidez me seguía impresionando, necesitaba salir de allí; pero no dejaría solo a mis compañeros

-La oscuridad es mi amiga, la luz mi enemiga… Tu… ¿a quién representas?—no sabía si era pregunta o se seguía burlando de mi

-Acabemos esto—exigí, ya estaba harto de sus juegos si me iba a matar ya era la hora

-Desesperación, temor y pavor provoco en ANBU—el muy maldito se seguía burlando de mi—Jajajajaja… esto es maravilloso-vocifero

De entre las sombras salio un cuchillo hacia mí, me agache para esquivarlo; al momento de hacerlo apareció frente a mi solo sentí como la navaja destrozaba mi ojo izquierdo, el dolor fue insoportable por lo tanto sujete con fuerza mi ojo. Cuando puse mi atención nuevamente a Naruto ya no estaba

Decidí tranquilizarme, el tan solo era un chiquillo, un chiquillo loco y endemoniado, pero tenía más experiencia matando, aun así yo no me debía de rendir, su captura ahora era vital si quería salvar a Ino y Konohamaru. De repente escuche varias explosiones, vi caer el helicóptero, los edificios aledaños en donde se encontraban los francotiradores explotaron, en las afueras del edificio más explosiones se escucharon y los gritos de dolor de mis subordinados

-¡Ah! Dulce canción para mis oídos… ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cincuenta o Cien?—regocijaba, el había preparado todo, todo lo había pensado se había adelantado a mí

-¡Maldito!—ya me había enfurecido, la vida de otros le importaba poco

-¡La! ¡La! ¡La! Mis manos te estrangularan, mi cuchillo te perforara y mi amigo te devorara—el muy bastardo cantaba, me perturbaba

Corrí hacia donde oí su voz, esperando encontrarlo y matarlo o que él me matara, no moriría como cobarde. Justo antes de llegar a donde oí por última vez su voz, un quejido proveniente de él, me llamo la atención, se escuchó al otro lado de donde me encontraba. Me moví hacia ese lado y vi a Jiraiya cargando a Naruto sobre sus hombros, él lo había dejado inconsciente y ahora había sido capturado

-¿Cómo?—me limite a preguntar entre mi sorpresa

-Eso es lo de menos—contesto Jiraiya—Ahora Yamato y Genma tú; deben de ser tratados de sus heridas, luego encárgate de interrogarlo, eso si quieres salvar al Sarutobi y a la Yamanaka—agrego

Tan solo accedí con mi cabeza, la captura de Naruto se había logrado, el interrogatorio y su ejecución estaban cerca

TO BE CONTINUED...

…-

Hasta el prox cap ^^


End file.
